SEDUCCION
by thetigger
Summary: Touya había jurado que Tomoyo vendría a él. No pasaría agonizantes meses tratando cuidadosamente de hacerla entrar en una relación que ella había declarado que nunca toleraría. En cambio él trataría de seducirla para que la aceptara.
1. PROLOGO

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Prólogo**_

Touya había jurado que Tomoyo vendría a él. No pasaría agonizantes meses tratando cuidadosamente de hacerla entrar en una relación que ella había declarado que nunca toleraría. En cambio él trataría de seducirla para que la aceptara.

Después de que el hermano de Touya, Eriol, murió, él se había hecho indispensable para ella. Estaba en su casa a menudo, arreglando esto o aquello, sólo hablando o mirando películas hasta bien entrada la noche. A pesar de las apariencias, Tomoyo era una persona cautelosa, bien consciente de lo fácil que podía ser herida, de lo débil que era físicamente. Por lo que había deducido, su hermano había sido aún más bastardo de lo que había imaginado alguna vez.

Eriol la había dañado del peor modo posible. Tomoyo podía haber superado el abuso físico. Simplemente podrá haberse marchado. Pero había sido el sistemático abuso psicológico y verbal el que había estado cerca de destruirla.

—Ha sido una hermosa boda —. Tomoyo se tropezó contra él cuando él la ayudó a entrar en la casa.

La ceremonia de la boda de Yue y Nakuru la había hecho emocionar, pensar. Se había sentado en la limusina de camino a casa tranquila, un poco triste, mirando fijamente por la ventana mientras sus dedos acariciaban la curva superior de uno de sus pechos que el encaje de su vestido de color crema revelaba. Esa acción había causado que su pene se hinchara, endureciéndose con una necesidad atormentadora.

El hermano de Touya, Yue, se había casado con su mejor amiga después de casi diez años de esperar con impaciencia a que Naoko se sintiese tentada por la sexualidad que él le ofrecía.

—Bueno, no ha sido demasiado larga, por lo menos —. Touya la acercó a él, conduciéndola a la sala de estar, disfrutando de su suave peso contra su costado.

La lisa seda de su vestido se deslizó por sus manos, y cuando él la sentó en el sofá, el dobladillo se deslizó justo por debajo de la entrepierna de sus bragas. También de seda de color crema. Él apostaba a que era un tanga.

—Besaste a la novia —. Su comentario hizo que él levantara sus cejas, sorprendido.

Él había besado a la novia. Larga y profundamente, para su completa sorpresa y sobresaltada excitación.

—Sí, lo hice —. Él se arrodilló ante ella, quitando los zapatos de tacón alto de sus pequeños pies.

—Eso fue tan decadente —suspiró ella entonces—. Besarla de esa forma, con lengua. La pusiste caliente.

Él sofocó su risa.

—Ese era el punto —le susurró mientras le masajeaba los leves verdugones en los lados de su pie.

Ella frunció los labios. Tenía un mohín de lo más intrigante, y lo utilizaba a menudo.

—Prometo no besar a Naoko otra vez. —Su mano acarició su pantorrilla cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

—Sax la folló. Él estaba en la boda, por supuesto. —Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, descontenta—. Yo sabía que ella no podría resistirse. Se rindió demasiado fácilmente.

Parecía enojada con Naoko, aunque Touya sabía que estaba más que contenta de que su amiga hubiera encontrado finalmente alguna felicidad.

— ¿Tu, por supuesto, serías más difícil de convencer? —preguntó él, cuidando de mantener su voz serena, la mano en su pantorrilla confortándola más que excitándola.

Ella lo miró duramente.

—Yo no soy tan fácil.

Estaba seguro como el infierno que era verdad. Él murmuró palabras de consuelo masajeando su pie, consciente de cómo los tacones le habría hecho doler los pies.

—No soy tu hermana —. Ella retiró el pie de su asimiento, apartándolo furiosamente. —Deja de tratarme como tal.

—Sigue portándote así y te giraré sobre mis rodillas y palmearé tu trasero —. Él volvió a tomarle el pie. — ¿Ahora qué es lo que te tiene tan trastornada? Pensé que estabas feliz por Naoko.

—Lo estoy —. Ella puso mala cara otra vez, mirándolo enigmáticamente.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? —preguntó otra vez.

—Nunca me has besado así —dijo finalmente, sus mejillas encarnadas por el rubor. — ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Sus ojos color amatista, lo miraron con frustración y excitación. Su suave pelo negro caía en cascada alrededor de su cara, con ondas encendidas que tentaban a sus manos a alisarlas detrás de sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Él apretó sus labios. Sus pechos se movían rápidamente bajo su vestido, sus pezones duros, empujando con impaciencia en la ligera tela. Él permitió que su mano subiera, acariciando el interior de su pierna.

—Porque —susurró, —nunca puedo decidir dónde poner mi lengua primero.

Ella parpadeó, con expresión confusa.

— ¿Qué? —. Su pregunta era casi un grito ahogado.

—Ya me oíste —. Su mano acariciaba a su muslo. — ¿Tomo tus labios y hundo mi lengua en tu boca, Tomoyo, o la empujo tan profundo y con tanta fuerza en tu vagina para absorber toda la dulce crema que pueda en mi boca? La decisión es tuya.

Su boca se abrió, sus muslos se tensaron. Él miró como luchaba por respirar, intentando responder a la excitación que él vio surgir en su mirada. Él le separó los muslos, su pene se irguió con la visión del punto húmedo en la seda de sus bragas. Fijó su mirada en ella.

— ¿Quieres eso, Tomoyo? ¿Mi boca sepultada en tu coño, mi lengua llevándote al orgasmo? —. Sus muslos se abrieron más mientras un gemido estrangulado salía susurrado de su garganta.

—Por favor —susurró ella, y su pene se alzó de alegría para luego palpitar desilusionado cuando él cerró suavemente sus muslos.

—Recuérdamelo cuando estés sobria, Tomoyo —. Él se puso de pie, apartando la vista de su expresión sobresaltada. —No te follaré estando borracha. Cuando estés sobria, llámame. Pero no te sorprendas si averiguas exactamente por qué estaba Sax en la boda, y lo que probablemente esté haciendo ahora mismo al excitado cuerpo de tu amiga. Tu no jugarás conmigo, Tomoyo —le advirtió suavemente.

Él se dio la vuelta, dejó el cuarto y después la casa. Si no lo hacía, sabía que la jodería, sabía que hundiría su pene tan profundo y con tanta fuerza dentro de ella que gritaría por su orgasmo. Y él no podía. Todavía no. Ella no lo había seducido; ella no lo quería lo suficiente. Cuando lo hiciera, bien entonces, gruñó, entonces él le daría todo lo que alguna vez había soñado que ella podía tomar.

Notas: pero que luego no se queje Touya si Tomoyo lo seduce como gata en celo, como ven este es el inicio de otra historia, espero les guste, la saga es larga pero muy caliente, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

**Capítulo Uno**

Recuérdamelo cuando estés sobria, Tomoyo. Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Tú no jugarás conmigo, Tomoyo.

Ella pasó sus dedos inquietamente por su pelo negro mientras caminaba por la casa. Él la había dejado horas antes, y ahora estaba sobria, pero no podía encontrar el coraje para coger el maldito teléfono. Estaba aterrorizada.

Piensas que soy malo, la voz burlona de su marido muerto resonando a su alrededor. Yo debería darte a probar a Touya, Tomoyo. Dejarle compartirte una o dos veces con sus amigotes. Tal vez entonces me apreciarías más. Ella se estremeció. En verdad, apreciaba más a Eriol muerto.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se movía en la pequeña cocina. Ella estaba libre de un Kinomoto y ahora miraba a otro. ¿Estaba loca? Y lo que era peor, miraba a Touya. El mismo Touya que había follado a la hija de su mejor amiga. El mismo Touya que había sido su amigo durante los tres últimos años. Ella se estremeció cuando el pensamiento se repitió. Tenía que estar loca.

Touya era parte de un grupo muy escogido de hombres. Nakuru, la hija de Naoko estaba casada con uno de ellos: Yukito, el mejor amigo de Touya. Ella había entrado en la casa de su ex-marido para encontrar a su hija acostada entre Touya y Yukito en las convulsiones finales de un intenso ménage.

Tomoyo había sabido durante años que Touya era parte de ese grupo. Había ocho de ellos. Sumamente dominantes, hombres carismáticos cuyos deseos reconocían pocos límites. Una de sus mayores demandas era el ménage. La completa rendición y sumisión de sus amantes a los placeres que ellos podían brindarles.

Naoko, parecía, también se había rendido finalmente. La madre de Nakuru había estado ultrajada, furiosa cuando creyó que Touya era en realidad su gemelo, Yue, follando a su hija. Se había vuelto casi loca por el dolor. Amar a uno de esos hombres era el infierno. Tomoyo lo sabía bien.

Por suerte, Yue se había cansado de esperar y fue tras Naoko de un modo que hizo que se olvidara de su poco deseo de luchar contra él. Sax había sido la elección de Yue para salvar el obstáculo sexual final con Naoko.

Tomoyo suspiró tristemente. Primero Nakuru y ahora Naoko. Las dos personas que la conocían más, habían empezado una relación que solo había habitado los sueños más oscuros y más lujuriosos de Tomoyo. Las mismas cosas que había hecho que no aceptara a Touya, hacía tantos años, en favor del que ella vio como el hermano más seguro.

Tomoyo salió de la cocina a la terraza trasera, se sentó en el balancín mientras miraba como la tarde se oscurecía lentamente. Su cuerpo ardía. Ella sabía cómo era Touya. Conocía sus deseos y lo que le gustaba. No podía menos que saberlo. Eriol había sido completamente explícito en su descripción de ellos.

Cruzó sus piernas bajo ella mientras la silla se movía suavemente con su peso. El ritmo calmante normalmente aliviaba su tensión, pero esta noche solo parecía provocarla. Los suaves balanceos de acá para allá hacían que su vagina se apretara pensando en Touya moviéndose entre sus muslos, su pene empujando en su vagina hambrienta, con el mismo movimiento lento, constante.

Ella había jurado que nunca permitiría ser compartida, ser usada por el hombre que amaba. Recordaba cuando Eriol alegremente anunció las preferencias de su hermano con Touya sentado en su mesa. No es que Tomoyo no hubiera sido consciente de ellas.

Tomoyo se había sentido mortificada por su borracho anuncio, y más que sobresaltada cuando Touya se recostó en su silla con aquella mueca sardónica a su boca y preguntó a Eriol si él trataba de asustar a Tomoyo, o convencerla de participar. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que Eriol, también, había sido parte del estilo de vida del que Touya disfrutaba. Hasta que se casó con ella.

Ella suspiró fatigosamente. Revivir el error que había sido su matrimonio no iba a ayudarle. Touya era su problema ahora, no Eriol. Touya y su hermano eran como la noche y el día. Por supuesto, ella lo había sabido cuando se casó con Eriol. Ese fue su error. Ella se había casado con lo que creía era la alternativa más segura. Y lo había aprendido bien, casi a expensas de su cordura.

Pero nada de eso solucionaba su problema presente. El problema era Touya Kinomoto y su increíble terquedad. Llamarlo cuando estuviera sobria. Ella resopló. Ella no había estado tan borracha. No era tan estúpida, para no saber porque Sax había estado con Naoko y Yue durante su noche de boda. Naoko le había confiado ya esa novedad.

Dios. ¿Podría ella hacerlo? Su vagina pulsaba ante el pensamiento pero todas sus creencias anteriores gritaban rechazando la idea. Sabía que Touya nunca iría a otra mujer. Tomoyo había estado con Naoko cuando Nakuru divulgó esa información. Los hombres no deseaban a nadie más. Ellos deseaban ver a las mujeres experimentar el placer de dos hombres adorando sus cuerpos, enorgulleciéndose de su excitación.

Nakuru era más que feliz en su matrimonio con Yukito. Las manos de Tomoyo se apretaron por los celos mientras pensaba en la otra mujer. ¿Cuántas veces había estado Touya en la cama de Nakuru en el año pasado? Cuantas veces la folló mientras Tomoyo se despertaba, soñando con su toque. Tocándose a sí misma porque Touya no había ido a tocarla.

Dios, estaba demente. Había perdido la cordura. ¿O la tenía?

Ella gimió por la inutilidad de su propio argumento. Esto no importaba, porque los hechos eran los hechos. No había ningún infernal modo de que ella le pidiera a Touya que la follara con otro hombre. No había modo que ella pudiera seducirlo…

"Así que usted es la dama de Touya". Eso le dijo uno de los hombres en la boda que se habían acercado a ella. Puedo ver por qué él está fuera de circulación ahora.

Touya había entrado en acción entonces, alejándola del sonriente rubio que la miraba con suspicaces ojos verdes. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Takashi. ¿No era Takashi? Él no había trabajado en Hiragizawa, eso lo sabía. Touya había mencionado algo sobre ordenadores.

Chasqueó los dedos. Takashi Yamazaki. Él diseñó una especie de misteriosos programas de ordenador para el gobierno, si recordaba correctamente. ¿Seguramente Touya no se habría acercado ya a alguien? ¿Qué hacían ellos, holgazanear con sus cervezas y hablar sobre quién follaría a sus mujeres?

Su cara enrojeció. ¿Buen Dios, en qué demonios se había metido? ¿No podía él simplemente follarla? ¿Se conformaría ella solo con ser follada?

—Demonios —. Ella saltó de la silla y se movió rápidamente al único teléfono dentro de la casa. Tomándolo de la base marcó rápidamente el número de Touya.

—Sí, Tomoyo —. Su voz era oscura, lisa, como el chocolate. Ella tenía una adicción por el chocolate.

— ¿Pediste a Takashi Yamazaki ayuda para follarme? —preguntó directa al grano. El irse por las ramas nunca había sido su fuerte.

El silencio siguió a su brusca pregunta. El largo silencio le hizo comenzar a preguntarse si él le había colgado el teléfono.

— ¿Touya? —su voz era aguda, pero sus rodillas se debilitaron

—No —contestó finalmente—. No exactamente. ¿Estás sobria ahora?

Había una sombra de preocupación en su tono.

—Completamente —gruñó ella, pensando que él tenía suerte que no pudiera lanzarle algo—. ¿Cómo te sentirías, Touya, si yo me acercara a una de mis amigas para que me ayudase a follarte?

Otro silencio.

— ¿A cuál? —. ¿Había curiosidad en su voz? Ella casi golpeó el teléfono contra la mesa por la irritación.

—Eres un pesado, —lo acusó ella acaloradamente—. Y he cambiado de opinión. No quiero joderte en absoluto, Touya. En realidad, el señor Yamazaki pareció bastante interesado —ella revisó sus uñas con cuidado mientras consideraba las posibilidades—. ¿Tal vez él no está en el asunto de compartir, después de todo?

Touya aclaró su garganta.

—Tomoyo, yo en tu lugar no seguiría por ese camino.

—Apuesto que él está interesado también —dijo ella con interés aparente —. He oído que es magnífico en la cama. Tal vez lo averiguaré. Buenas noches, Touya, y besa mi trasero.

Colgó abruptamente. Maldito sea. Ella sabía que él había hablado con Yamazaki. Debía haberlo hecho. Apretó los dientes, furiosa. Troyanos. Eran Troyanos, bien. Dolores de cabeza Troyanos.

El teléfono sonó con una nota áspera, chillona. Tomoyo se sobresaltó ante el sonido antes de recogerlo y echó un vistazo al identificador de llamada, sabiendo quien era.

— ¿Sí, Touya? —lo saludó dulcemente.

—Haré algo más que besarte el trasero, Tomoyo —le prometió él, su voz oscura, excitante—. Deberías conocerme mejor antes de amenazarme, nena.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por la anticipación. Sus muslos apretados, el calor líquido de su vagina derramándose de los labios de su coño ante el profundo sonido de su oscura voz. Resonó a través de la línea, acariciando sus sentidos con erótico propósito.

—Consíguete una vida —resopló ella—. Yo no te amenazo, Touya, yo hacía simplemente una declaración de intenciones.

El silencio chisporroteó por la línea.

—Piensas que eres tan valiente —dijo él, con voz suave. Tan suave, tan lleno de obvio afecto, que ella sintió como su garganta se cerraba por la emoción.

Él podía hacerle eso tan fácilmente. Ponerla furiosa, lista para desollarlo vivo, para luego volverse tan suave, tan increíblemente tierno que ella quería derretirse en un charco de excitación a sus pies.

—Soy valiente —le recordó ella, determinada a no dejarse influir esta vez.

Ella oyó su resoplido, como si estuviera tratando de esconder su incredulidad.

—Veremos —se rió él suavemente—. No te preocupes, nena. No te presionaré. Te quiero, pero no tomaré nada que no quieras dar. Estás a salvo.

Ella frunció el ceño, mordiéndose los labios cuando oyó el arrepentimiento de su voz. Ese era Touya. El pensamiento espoleó su mente. Su corazón. Él siempre tenía tanto cuidado de asegurarse que nadie le hiciera daño; que siempre daba más de lo que tomaba. ¿Fingiría él querer alejarla de algo que pudiera dañarla? ¿O había fingido que no la deseaba para salvarla de algo que él creía que ella no podía manejar? Con Touya, cualquier cosa es posible.

—Tú no me deseas —. Ella luchó contra la amargura que cerraba su garganta. Estaba aterrorizada por cuál sería su respuesta.

—Tomoyo, me muero por follarte —suspiró él finalmente—. Te quiero tanto, maldita sea, que mi pene está lo bastante duro como para clavar clavos. Pero no quiero herirte. Otra vez no, nena. Y tengo miedo de que mi necesidad te dañe. Acuéstate, nena. No te preocupes. Te lo juro, todavía te amo.

Su brusco cambio hizo que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Él la deseaba. Ella sabía que él lo hacía. Pero ella antes se condenaría que rogarle.

—Sabes, Touya, hay momentos en los que te mataría —dijo bruscamente ella —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu protección?

—Tomoyo…

—Acuéstate, Touya. A ver si puedes dormir sin volverte loco. Y mientras lo haces, solo recuerda. Yo me ofrecí. No lo haré otra vez. Y yo también te amo todavía —. Ella comprendió, justo en ese momento, cuánto amaba realmente a Touya.

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente. Cuando sonó momentos más tarde, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Ella era una mujer, no una niña, y la insistencia de Touya en tratarla con guantes de seda alteraba sus nervios. Era tiempo de mostrarle…

Ella sonrió lentamente. Sí, definitivamente era tiempo para mostrarle que él no era el único que sabía seducir. Ella podía jugar a ese juego bastante bien, y él estaba a punto de aprender esa lección rápidamente.

Notas: como ven ahora será Tomoyo la que seduzca a Touya, veremos que tanto aguanta sí que se vuelva loca, bueno ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Dos**_

Tomoyo rechazó dejar que los nervios o el miedo influyeran en ella. El tiempo que había pasado casada con Eriol había reprimido su natural sensibilidad, su amor por la vida, y ella lo sabía. Después del primer mes, él había rechazado tocarla. Él había quebrado cáusticamente su confianza en sí misma y su sexualidad. Nada de lo que ella hacía podía complacerlo. Cada toque fue estudiado en busca de fallos y hallado deficiente.

Y él no había sido gentil en su falta de deseo por ella. Había rabiado a menudo, y con cruel énfasis en el hecho de que era por su culpa. ¿No había disfrutado él del sexo antes de ella, le gritaba? Ella destruía su virilidad, destruyendo sus vidas con sus ineptas respuestas. ¿Qué hombre podría quererla? ¿Qué hombre podría desearla con las faltas que su cuerpo tenía? Sus pechos eran demasiado grandes. Sus piernas demasiado cortas. Su pelo demasiado fino. La lista seguía sin cesar.

Por supuesto, ella sabía, intelectualmente, que él estaba loco. Los hombres la habían encontrado deseable antes de Eriol. Pero la incapacidad de satisfacer a su marido, oyendo diariamente su lista de defectos, había dañado algo dentro de ella. ¿Si no podía complacer a su marido, cómo podría, alguna vez, esperar complacer a alguien más?

El ciclo casi la había destruido. Tenerle invitando a Touya a la casa a menudo, lanzándole sus preferencias sexuales en la cara, para después, una vez que su hermano se hubiera ido, entrar cruelmente en detalles sobre lo poco que ella podría complacer a un hombre con los gustos de Touya esto, casi la había quebrado.

Ella había pagado el máximo precio por su miedo a la sexualidad de Touya. Había sido ese temor lo que la había conducido a los brazos de su hermano. Un hombre que había creído era más suave, menos inclinado a dominar y exigir su sumisión sexual. Sexualmente, Eriol había exigido el precio supremo. Él no había querido la sumisión; él había querido algo mucho menos suave. Esclavitud sexual.

Ella se estremeció cuando alisó las medias de seda en sus piernas y ajustó las puntas elásticas antes de levantarse para observar el efecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero. El sujetador de seda negro y la tanga contrastaban suavemente con su piel cremosa. Ella entrecerró los ojos, pasando su mano sobre su abdomen plano, luego subiéndola hasta sus pechos plenos.

Bajo la seda de su sujetador, sus pezones formaban un pico, haciendo que el pequeño anillo de oro que los perforaba ejerciera un erótico peso en la sensible punta. Entre sus muslos, un anillo a juego perforaba la capucha de su clítoris, y el peso allí la conducía a la locura con la sensación añadida del placer.

Ella estaba mojada, tan húmeda y caliente que apenas podía estar de pie. La seda de su tanga estaba húmeda de necesidad, la áspera textura contra los desnudos labios de su coño aumentando su excitación.

Maldición, la cera que Tally le había recomendado había dolido como un infierno la primera vez. Pero como su amiga había predicho, cada sesión era menos dolorosa. La recompensa había sido asombrosa. Ella amaba estar desnuda. Adoraba como aumentaba su confianza sexual, el asombroso sentido de libertad y añadió sensibilidad, que la había ayudado a curar una parte de su orgullo herido después de la muerte de Eriol.

No es que otro hombre la hubiera tocado allí. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado el coraje de liberarse de sus propios miedos e intentarlo. Si Touya la encontraba deficiente, la destruiría. Pero tenía que saber. Tenía que averiguar si era lo suficiente mujer para soportar la arrogante, carismática sexualidad del hombre que la había fascinado durante años.

Ella sabía lo que él querría finalmente. Sabía por sus propios sueños, sus propias fantasías, que se acercaba al punto donde no tendría ningún control sobre ellas. Se miró a sí misma a los ojos en el cristal del espejo. ¿Era pervertida? ¿Depravada? Había sentido que lo era, años atrás, cuando descubrió por primera vez a los Troyanos y sus prácticas sexuales. Cuando había comprendido por primera vez que estaba tan deseosa y tan enamorada de uno de los jugadores principales del grupo que sabía que podría y querría, si él se lo pidiera, participar en sus juegos.

Mordió su labio, luchando contra sus propios miedos y la moral que le habían enseñado en su juventud. Infiernos, había roto cada regla que su madre había tratado de inculcar en su cabeza sobre el sexo y su cuerpo. ¿Por qué debería ser éste algo diferente? Si él la amara…

—Oh Dios. Estoy loca —. Se lanzó sobre la cama.

Ella sabía que Touya la quería. Él tenía que hacerlo. Se había ocupado de ella durante casi tres años. Había escuchado su rabia y llanto durante aquellos primeros días cuando la culpa por la muerte de Eriol había pesado en su alma. La había sostenido, conteniendo su deseo por ella, y ella sabía que él la había deseado. No había forma de ocultar la erección que había llenado sus pantalones esas noches.

Él nunca le había dedicado tanto tiempo a otra mujer. Infiernos, a otras más que Nakuru, ella sabía que él no había estado con otra mujer en años. Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, él se había encogido de hombros y afirmado que su carga de trabajo se lo impedía. Pero él pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. El tiempo que él podía haber usado jugando. Si hubiera querido.

Ella lo amaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Sabía que siempre lo haría. ¿Pero podría hacer esto? ¿Podría seducirlo?

Ella giró su cabeza, mirando el vestido que había apoyado en la cama antes. Era sexy sin ser ordinario. La seda negra se aferraría a sus curvas, sin ser abiertamente ostentoso. El escote festoneado desnudaría las cumbres de sus pechos. La falda llegaba justo sobre sus rodillas. Los tacones negros a juego eran altos, y completamente femeninos.

Un «vestido para el éxito, para noquearles» justo lo necesario para dirigirse directamente a las oficinas de Hiragizawa Electronics y seducir a uno de los vicepresidentes a cargo. Y tenía la razón perfecta para entrar. La carta que había llegado esa mañana por correo. Otra más de las deudas secretas de Eriol.

Suspiró profundamente, reuniendo coraje, antes de moverse hacia la cama y recoger el vestido. Terminó de vestirse rápidamente, sabiendo que su valentía menguaba. Los insultos de Eriol volvieron a su mente cuando se pasó el vestido por la cabeza.

Sus pechos eran demasiado grandes, él había dicho. Ella alisó sus manos sobre los montículos llenos. El tamaño C de las copas de su sujetador sostenía bien la carne. No es que lo necesitara. Al menos todavía. Estaban firmes y llenos, pero Touya tenía manos grandes. Ella cerró sus ojos con placer ante el pensamiento. Y le gustaba mirar sus pechos…demonios, él lo hacía a menudo. Y sus miradas siempre eran calientes y llenas de lujuria.

No era muy alta. Otra de las quejas de Eriol. Nunca estuvo lo bastante mojada, nunca actuó lo bastante provocativamente. Dios, ella estaba tan mojada ahora que se sintió como si fuera a ahogarse en su propio deseo.

Él estaba equivocado. Cepilló su pelo rápidamente, mirando los hilos de seda mientras se rizaban alrededor de sus hombros en una cascada de oro rojo. No mucho maquillaje. No necesitaba mucho, y raramente lo llevaba puesto. No quería verse como una seductora, pero quería seducir.

Estaba humectada, acicalada y perfumada de la cabeza a los pies. Vestida y lista y temblando de nervios dos horas más tarde cuando entró a la oficina externa de Touya. La cabeza de Tally se levantó, sus ojos marrones se ensancharon sólo un poco mientras una sonrisa satisfecha cruzaba sus labios. Tomoyo rezó para no sonrojarse.

— ¿Debería tomarme la hora de almuerzo ahora? —la secretaria arrastró las palabras con diversión mientras se recostaba en la silla y observaba a Tomoyo atravesar la habitación.

Tomoyo tragó fuertemente.

—Rápido, dime otra vez... ¿qué era Eriol?

Tally frunció el ceño.

— ¿Un pene andante? —preguntó ella mientras miraba a Tomoyo atentamente —. ¿No me digas que vas tras el gran hermano ahora? Vamos, Tomoyo —ella hizo rodar sus ojos en tono burlón—. Él es una bomba de tiempo andante. Cuando consiga agarrarte no te dejará ir.

Tomoyo suspiró con alivio.

—Bueno, al menos no lo llamaste pene caminante.

Tally se rió, aunque el sonido fue tranquilo y lleno de diversión.

—Una erección caminante, pero que al menos puede ser útil.

— ¿Está solo? —Tomoyo señaló la puerta cerrada.

Tally miró la puerta mientras se levantaba.

—Solo y con mala cara, creo —sonrió mientras recogía el bonito bolso sobre su escritorio—. Y estoy lista para el almuerzo ahora. Entra. Dile que lo veré mañana.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca.

—Un almuerzo largo, Tally. Él va a despedirte.

La otra mujer resopló.

—Solo puedo ser tan afortunada. Mantenlo ocupado y nunca me echará de menos —ella guiñó provocativamente mientras se deslizaba fuera del despacho.

Tomoyo se quedó de pie, más o menos abandonada, en medio del cuarto. Maldita Tally. Al menos podría haberse quedado cerca para salvarla si las cosas se ponían demasiado calientes.

—Tally, donde demonios esta esa estimación de costos… —Touya abrió de golpe su puerta y contempló a Tomoyo con sorpresa —. ¿Adónde demonios fue esta vez?

— ¿A almorzar? —Tomoyo no iba a mencionar el hecho de que su secretaria no volvería hasta la próxima mañana.

Él masculló una maldición mientras sus ojos se estrechaban sobre ella. Él tomó nota del vestido negro, los tacones, y Tomoyo observó fascinada mientras la sensualidad llenaba su expresión. Él pasó de ser hermoso, enigmáticamente peligroso, a pirata sexual en unos segundos. Ella luchó por aquietar el temblor en sus piernas cuando levantó su mano, enseñando el sobre que llevaba.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Otro?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan malo como los demás, pero necesitaré a tus abogados para acordar los pagos…

Él resopló.

—Entra. No voy a hablar de esto de pie.

Él se dio la vuelta y desapareció dentro de su despacho. Tomoyo lo siguió despacio.

Cuando ella entró en la gran oficina, echó un vistazo al arreglo de asientos en la esquina. Él estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de un gran sofá de cuero que había allí, cerrando lo que sea en lo que había estado trabajando en su laptop antes de alejarlo.

—Siéntate —. Él señaló su lado mientras la observaba caminar hacia él.

La intensidad oscura en sus ojos verdes no había cambiado. Él parecía listo para follar, y Tomoyo estuvo de repente más nerviosa de lo que podía recordar haber estado en su vida.

Ella se sentó en el borde del sofá, ofreciéndole el sobre cuidadosamente.

—Si sólo pudieras establecer un cronograma de pagos…

—Estoy seguro que tienes suficiente para cubrirlo —Él tomó el sobre y sacó el papel legal de adentro—. Eriol era estúpido pero yo no. Sus acciones en la compañía están seguras, Tomoyo.

Esas acciones la habían mantenido solvente a pesar de la muerte de Eriol y de lo rápido que él había vaciado las cuentas de ambos durante su matrimonio. Touya nunca había localizado el dinero, pero al menos ella no había sufrido por el robo.

El silencio llenó el cuarto durante largos momentos mientras él leía la carta.

—Estúpido bastardo —refunfuñó cuando lanzó el papel sobre la mesa —. Tiene suerte de estar muerto. Lo habría matado yo mismo para este momento. No te preocupes por esto. Haré que el contable se ocupe de ello mañana.

— ¿Debería cuidar mis gastos por un tiempo? —Le preguntó ella con cuidado —. No quiero añadir ningún problema, Touya.

Su boca se torció con una pequeña sonrisa.

—He invertido tu dinero sabiamente, Tomoyo. Estas bien. Deja de preocuparte.

Ella se preguntó si él alguna vez se cansaba de cuidar de ella. A partir del momento que llegaron las noticias de que Eriol había muerto en un accidente de coche, Touya había estado allí. Se había encargado del entierro, de las horrendas noticias del monto de las deudas. Todo. Y se había encargado de ella desde entonces.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente, preguntándose qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora. ¿Cómo se seducía a un hombre como Touya? ¿Él le daría cualquier cosa, lo sabía, pero a qué precio para sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía estar segura que ella era lo que él quería? ¿Que él podía amarla?

— ¿Vas a algún sitio? —Él fijó la mirada en el frente de su vestido. Era una mirada acalorada, meditabunda, con un poco de interés carnal.

Ella se encogió de hombros nerviosamente.

—Pensé en ir al club hoy para el almuerzo.

—Aléjate de Conover, Tomoyo —le advirtió él suavemente mientras se giraba hacia ella, sus ojos ardiendo de irritación. ¿Dios, eran celos? —. Te lo digo, no quieras empujarme en esto.

Sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa un segundo antes de que le frunciera el ceño. Su mirada se había estrechado, la sensualidad competía con un brillo dominante que hizo que su estómago se apretase con nervios.

—No mencioné su nombre, Touya.

—Ambos sabemos que él probablemente estará allí —dijo él—. Estás jugando con fuego. Te dejé alejarte de mí una vez, Tomoyo. No te dejaré hacerlo otra vez.

Ella quiso golpearle. Otra vez él tenía muy poco sentido.

—Touya, no tenía ninguna intención de ver a Conover hoy o alguna vez. No es mi culpa que le dieras la impresión a él que podría ayudarte a follarme. ¿Y en realidad, qué te dio esa impresión?

Ella estaba enojada ahora. Podía sentir sus venas palpitar con el pulso de la sangre, el calor que llenaba su cara.

—Me estas empujando otra vez, Tomoyo —gruñó él—. No es sabio cebar a un hombre hambriento, nena. Síguelo haciéndolo y puedes obtener más de lo que puedes manejar, y ambos sabemos que no estás lista para eso.

Ella estaba lista para él. Estaba lista para vivir su vida nuevamente y encontrar la felicidad que se había negado durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Lista para qué? —le contestó, sus puños apretados ahora—. ¿Lista para ser tocada? ¿Para ser una mujer de recambio? Lo siento, Touya, estás fuera de juego ahí. Estoy más que lista para esto. Lástima que tú no.

Ella se movió para saltar del sofá, para dejar la oficina, para irse a casa y gritar y maldecirlo como había hecho más veces de las que podía contar. Lamentablemente, Touya no parecía listo para dejarla ir.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más que jadear, el brazo de él se enroscó alrededor de ella, girándola antes de presionarla contra los cojines del sofá. El vestido subió por sus muslos mientras levantaba la miraba hacia él con sorpresa, y él no ayudó mucho cuando presionó un duro muslo entre los suyos.

—Ah, Tomoyo —dijo él, su voz suave, llena de oscuro deseo—. Estoy más que listo para que seas una mujer. ¿Pero estás realmente lista para ser mi mujer?

Él no le dio posibilidad de contestar. Sus labios bajaron a los suyos en un beso que sacudió a Tomoyo de la cabeza a los dedos del pie. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros mientras ella luchaba por impedir que sus sentidos se tambaleasen, pero no había ninguna escapatoria del fuego que él encendió dentro de ella.

Sus grandes manos enmarcaron su cara, empujando en su pelo, manteniéndola quieta mientras su lengua invadía su boca con hambre decadente. Se enroscó alrededor de la suya propia, tentándola, probándola mientras la acariciaba entrando y saliendo, imitando un mucho más terrenal, sexual acto.

Ella se arqueó en sus brazos, indefensa ahora, atiborrándose del placer que sus labios y lengua le otorgaban cuando él dominaba el beso. Su cabeza se inclinó, sus labios se inclinaron contra los suyos mientras él gemía profundamente en su boca y una mano se movía para sostener la plenitud de su pecho.

Tomoyo permaneció quieta. ¿Era demasiado grande, como Eriol había jurado?

Antes de que el pensamiento terminara Touya había bajado el cierre del vestido, bajándolo despacio por sus hombros mientras sus labios se movían a su cuello, su respiración áspera, pesada, mientras él comenzaba a trazar un camino a su pecho derecho.

—Touya —susurró su nombre mientras luchaba por respirar. Las sensaciones que se mecían por su cuerpo eran intensas, destruyendo su mente, y él no había hecho realmente nada aún.

—Maldición —. Él se detuvo ante la copa de su sujetador, respirando duro y pesado mientras luchaba por un control que ella no quería que mantuviera. —Tomoyo. No así —susurró él, pero sus dedos acariciaron su pezón, haciéndola arquear por la exquisita necesidad.

— ¿Por qué? —el miedo golpeándola como garras muy afiladas—. ¿Qué hice mal, Touya?

Su cabeza se elevó lentamente. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que apretara los muslos, que su vagina derramara más de ese líquido caliente en una demanda primitiva. Sus mejillas estaban sensualmente sonrojadas, sus ojos de un brillante verde oscuro y tan calientes como la lujuria misma.

—Haces demasiadas cosas bien —. Él trató de reírse, pero sonó más bien como un gemido forzado, pensó Tomoyo.

Su mirada fue a la carne de sus pechos, sus dedos la acariciaron casi con pesar mientras él levantaba la mirada otra vez.

—Sabes lo que pasará —susurró él—. No quiero hacerte daño, Tomoyo. Me preocupo demasiado por ti como para lastimarte alguna vez. Pero sabes lo que querré.

— ¿Y solo lo que tú quieres importa? —le preguntó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ella rápidamente, como si pensara que si no lo hacía entonces, no lo haría nunca. Ella se sentó más despacio, mirando mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia ella, respirando duro, pesado.

—No, Tomoyo, eso no es todo lo que importa —le informó con impaciencia—. Si fuera así, yo estaría en tu cama ahora en vez de luchando contra una erección que nunca parece desaparecer.

La mirada de ella se desvió hacia sus caderas. Ella luchó por respirar. No, no había forma de esconder eso. Era grueso y largo, apretando exigentemente contra sus pantalones.

—Maldición, deberías actuar, al menos, asustada —gruñó él cuando se sentó cuidadosamente en la silla grande frente al sofá.

—No estoy asustada de ti, Touya —. Ella permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios mientras se enderezaba el vestido para luego estirar el brazo hacia atrás para poner el cierre en su lugar.

Ella era muy consciente de que Touya miraba cada movimiento que hacía cuando se arqueó para agarrar el pequeño cierre y subirlo despacio.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó, y ella supo que no hablaba del cierre.

Ella se puso de pie, alisando su vestido, luego lo miró con tranquilidad.

— ¿Puedes tú? —. Ella arqueó una ceja interrogativa.

Él sonrió despacio.

—No me desafíes, Tomoyo.

Ella levantó sus hombros con indiferencia.

—No me empujes, Touya. Te deseo a ti, no a una jauría de perros de caza. Toma esto como quieras tomarlo. Y decide qué quieres más. Déjamelo saber cuándo lo resuelvas.

Vaya con la seducción, pensó ella sarcásticamente.

Él se puso lentamente de pie.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? —gruñó él.

—Quiero decir, Touya, que cuando decidas que me deseas sin todas esas advertencias y predicciones, entonces puedes avisarme. Tú me importas, como bien sabes. Si no lo hiciera, entonces estaría condenada si me presentara con tu arrogancia, o tu hábito de aparecer en mi casa antes de la salida del sol por café. La pregunta es, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes hacerlo sin tus amigotes?

Ella no le dio el tiempo de contestar. Salió rápidamente de la oficina, luchando contra el estremecimiento de necesidad que corría por su cuerpo, y la repentina tensión de los músculos de Touya como si se dispusiera a moverse hacia ella. Si la deseaba, sabía dónde podía encontrarla. Solo.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Él la encontró dormida en el sofá. Aquí era donde Tomoyo dormía la mayor parte de las noches, curvada bajo una manta ligera, mirando la claraboya sobre ella. Por lo que Touya sabía, ella no había dormido en una cama desde que había dejado la de Eriol años atrás. Antes de su muerte. Antes de que la verdad de su abuso hubiera salido a luz. Y Touya no lo hubiera sabido si no hubiera pasado aquella primera semana después de la muerte de su hermano con ella.

Sus pesadillas la habían humillado, recordó él. Lo habían impresionado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Él sabía que Eriol era diferente. Sabía que su hermano poseía un lado frío, cruel, pero nunca había sospechado las habituales amenazas con las que él casi había destruido a Tomoyo. Tanto que ella había estado en proceso de divorcio cuando él murió. Le asombraba a Touya que no hubiera matado a Eriol ella misma.

Él se arrodilló ante el sofá, observándola dormir. La manta cubría solo sus pechos y caderas, dejando sus largas piernas desnudas. Ella estaba tan desnuda como el pecado, acostada boca arriba, respirando profundamente mientras soñaba. Una camisa grande de hombre estaba tirada en el suelo al lado del sofá, como si la hubiera dejado caer, descuidadamente, antes de acostarse. La débil luz de los primeros rayos de la mañana tocaba su delicada piel, como miel dorada, dándolo un color suave, luminiscente.

Ella estaba más hermosa ahora de lo que había estado vestida de seda y lazos en la boda de Naoko. Y más tentadora. Se preguntó, si ella sabría cuánto lo tentaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era un hombre estúpido. Había observado a Tomoyo en esa boda. Observó sus expresiones, la curiosidad en sus ojos. Ella estaba dispuesta, pero indecisa. Necesitada, pero asustada. Era una mujer que buscaba un fin a las necesidades que la atormentaban, una mujer casi dispuesta a alcanzarlas.

Casi. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. A Tomoyo no se la podía ordenar. No podía ser persuadida. Tenía que ser su opción. ¿Cómo podría él convencerla de elegir?

Maldición. Mientras él la contemplaba se asombró, una vez más, de lo que ella le hacía con sólo mirarla. Cómo se apretaba su pecho, engrosaba su polla, tenía emociones cobrando vida sin las cuales, lo sabía, estaría mucho más cómodo. Él no necesitaba amar a esta mujer. Él no necesitaba estar atormentado con su fiera voluntad, su insaciable curiosidad y su lista boca. Pero lo estaba. Como lo había estado desde antes de la muerte de su hermano. Enamorado de una mujer que sabía que no debería querer.

Él bien podría estar siendo un tonto. Podría estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. La observó dormir, encantado por el cambio de sus expresiones, preguntándose qué sueños llenaban su cabeza. ¿Era una pesadilla o placer sensual lo que la tenía suspirando ásperamente mientras se movía bajo la manta?

Su garganta se apretó ante el pensamiento de que las pesadillas pudieran visitarla otra vez. Que el pasado pudiera frecuentarla con decisiones y errores que no eran suyos. Ella estaba muy dispuesta a tomar la culpa sobre sus frágiles hombros. Demasiado dispuesta a aceptar la culpa cuando ésta recaía en otros.

Él levantó la mano, sus dedos quitaron un hilo de seda de pelo rojo oro de su mejilla sonrojada por el sueño. Sus labios se separaron. Curvas rosadas que él podía imaginar demasiado bien moviéndose bajo los suyos, o envolviendo la cabeza de su polla. Él hizo una mueca, luchando contra un gemido por ese pensamiento.

— ¿Tomoyo? —susurró suavemente su nombre. Un susurro íntimo, suave, que deseó tener el derecho de usar. Estaba tomando aquel derecho. Estaba cansado de esperar.

El suave gemido de sus labios por la perturbación lo hizo mirarla divertido. Ella debió haber estado levantada hasta tarde la noche anterior. Se movió otra vez, causando que la ligera manta resbalara de las llenas curvas de sus pechos. Sus pezones estaban duros, presionando con fuerza contra la tela. En uno se podía ver el contorno de un pequeño anillo de oro. La presencia del anillo en el pezón nunca dejaba de hacer que su polla se irguiera en una respuesta hambrienta. Él miró hacia abajo, viendo endurecerse lentamente los pezones, engrosándose mientras ella temblaba dentro del sueño en el que estaba inmersa. Placer sensual.

—Tomoyo. Despierta —habló más alto esta vez, tocando su mejilla cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

Ella parpadeó durante un segundo, su mirada soñolienta al principio mientras se enfocaba en él. Un calor sensual iluminó su mirada mientras sus labios se separaban por la sorpresa, sus ojos se oscurecieron con soñolienta sexualidad.

— ¿Touya? —susurró ella, su voz ronca y oscura cuando le miró.

Ella se movió perezosamente, inconsciente de que la manta se resbaló cuando lo hizo, el borde entonces cayó del anillo que perforaba su pezón. Dios le ayudara. Su cuerpo entero se apretó. El oro contra la oscura aureola rosa, rozando el pezón, proporcionando una decadente tentación a sus hambrientos sentidos. Él se preguntó si ella gemiría cuando él agarrara el pequeño anillo entre sus dientes y tirara de él sensualmente.

—Despiértate —él plegó la manta sobre la curva de sus pechos. Fuera de la vista no era fuera de la mente, sin embargo—. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella parpadeó otra vez.

— ¿Hablar?

Sus sentidos adormecidos eran perezosos como el infierno, él lo sabía. Tomoyo no saltaba de la cama. Ella parecía un gatito, soñoliento, estirándose, acostumbrándose a la realidad antes de meterse en ella.

—Vamos, perezosa. El café debería estar listo, y podremos hablar —él palmeó su muslo. Él deseaba palmear algo más en cambio.

Ella frunció el ceño lentamente.

—Creo que estaba enojada contigo, ¿no?

Sí, esa era su Tomoyo. De vivos ojos e impaciente por seguir.

— ¿Lo estabas? —él mantuvo su tono deliberadamente casual—. Bien, podrías llegar a estar más molesta antes de que la mañana acabe. Vamos, cariño, levántate y brilla.

Él se levantó mientras ella pensaba en eso durante un minuto. Ella se refregó los ojos y después bostezó suavemente detrás de su mano mientras luchaba por sentarse. Él le dio otro minuto y entonces giró y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina por el café.

—Oye —su voz hizo eco por la casa solo segundos antes de que ella irrumpiera en la cocina.

Él la estaba esperando. Se encontró con ella en la mesa, presionando su espalda contra una silla para después colocar una taza frente a ella. El olor del rico, adictivo café humeó tentador bajo su pequeña y linda nariz.

Ella todavía se abrochaba la camisa de hombre extra-grande que había estado al lado del sofá mientras estaba dormida. Su camisa. Su cuerpo se tensó en reacción ante el pensamiento de ella andando por ahí con una camisa que él había olvidado aquí. Ésta la había usado mientras la ayudaba a pintar uno de los cuartos. La pintura todavía la manchaba.

—Aún estás en problemas —refunfuñó ella mientras curvaba los dedos alrededor de la taza—. ¿Por qué diablos estás aquí de todos modos?

Descontenta, soñolienta y recordando clara y exactamente por qué estaba enojada con él, Touya pensó mientras escondía su sonrisa. No se preocupó demasiado por la ternura que apretó su pecho, sin embargo. Maldición si ella no podía desarmarlo tan rápidamente como podía excitarlo.

—Porque estás muy alegre por la mañana —él sonrió mientras llevaba su propia taza a la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella—. Mi pequeño rayo de sol.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que era todo menos brillante y ligera. Él escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza, mirándola atentamente.

—Corta con esa mierda, Touya —ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo, enviando hilos de seda flotando detrás de sus hombros—. Dime qué demonios quieres así puedo volver a dormir.

Sí, esa era su Tomoyo. Tan dulce y cortés que podía derretir el corazón más duro. Ella tenía el suyo. Hacía años. Pero no era su corazón el que necesitaba alivio en este momento; era su polla. Durante la larga noche, insomne, él había tomado varias decisiones en lo que a Tomoyo concernía. La primera y más importante era que él estaba cansado de esperar. La deseaba con una intensidad que lindaba la obsesión y, por Dios, estaba a punto de hacer algo al respecto.

Notas: ahora sí que Tomoyo está enojada, veremos que tanto hace Touya para contentarla, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras Tomoyo lentamente luchaba contra la somnolencia que a menudo le hacía difícil despertarse. No era muy madrugadora. Y si no estaba confundida, aún no había amanecido. Habría jurado que había declarado su aversión a levantarse temprano.

Ella terminó la primera taza de café y se levantó de la mesa para servirse otra. Mientras lo hacía, se percató de que Touya se levantaba también. Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada, suspiró, se volvió y la miró. Ella luchó por ignorar lo que le hacía sentir su mirada.

—Quiero follarte como el demonio, Tomoyo.

La suave y educada voz, rompió el silencio de las primeras horas de la mañana y su somnolencia.

Tomoyo volvió a colocar la cafetera sobre la encimera e intentó detener el temblor de sus manos, segura de que no lo había oído correctamente.

Parpadeó, contemplando a Touya en estado de shock. A pesar del encuentro en su oficina el día anterior, a pesar de saber que él la deseaba, no había esperado esto. Por lo menos no tan pronto.

—Qué romántico —resopló ella, echando chispas por su actitud—. Deja que me incline ante ti ahora.

Touya, se quedó simplemente mirándola tranquilamente, pensativo, con esos profundos ojos verdes.

—Si deseabas romance, has escogido el cebo equivocado para conseguirlo —le dijo él mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de entrada, mirándola cautelosamente—. Sería un arreglo beneficioso para ambos. Y seguramente acabaría con esta frustración con la que luchamos con uñas y dientes. Es estúpido pelear contra algo que ambos queremos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, consciente de que su expresión debía de ser cómica debido a la incredulidad. Después de su enfrentamiento el día anterior, esto era lo último que había esperado.

— ¿Touya, estás borracho? —preguntó finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba. Él había aparecido algunas veces, más que un poco relajado después de una fiesta a la que había ido, pero nunca le había dicho nada así de espantoso antes y seguramente no tan temprano.

—No, no estoy borracho —le dijo frunciendo ferozmente el ceño, sus brillantes ojos verdes demasiado calientes, demasiado peligrosamente sexy para la tranquilidad de su mente—. Vamos, Tomoyo. Sabías que yo aparecería después de ese pequeño desafío tuyo.

Tomoyo sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Lo había esperado, pero no tan temprano o con esta urgencia.

Ella lamió nerviosamente sus labios repentinamente secos, demasiado consciente de cómo iba vestida en ese momento. La camisa de hombre era grande y la cubría completamente, pero estaba totalmente desnuda bajo ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar de este tema más tarde —Ella respiró hondo, luchando por mantener la calma—. Ya sabes, cuando hayas recobrado la cordura otra vez. Y yo esté despierta.

Su ceño fruncido se pronunció más.

—Estoy completamente cuerdo, de la misma manera que estoy absolutamente consciente de que estás desnuda debajo de esa maldita camisa, y de que ese jodido anillo que llevas en el pezón me está volviendo loco. Como también soy consciente de muchas cosas más, Tomoyo. ¿Por qué demonios estás tan asustada? Dijiste que lo querías, pues aquí estoy.

Su cara se ruborizó. Se preguntaba lo que pensaría él del pequeño anillo que perforaba su clítoris también. O del tatuaje que se extendía por su espalda. No era tan poco atrevida como él pensaba. Creía que era demasiado tímida, demasiado asustadiza para aceptar las cosas que él quería de ella. Se lo había demostrado antes de que ella conociera a Eriol. Y para ser honesta, no había confiado en sí misma. Maldita sea, ella había estado aterrorizada. Pero él nunca le había dado la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Se enfureció ante ese pensamiento.

—No le tengo miedo a nada —dijo ella furiosa—. ¿Pero quién dice que quiero tener sexo contigo ahora? Ni que fueras el único hombre en la Tierra, Touya.

Vaya, mala pregunta. Con una sensual sonrisa su expresión tomó una sensualidad amenazante que provocó que su coño se apretara por la excitación. Deseaba con toda su alma que no la mirara así.

—Tus pezones se han endurecido —dijo suavemente él, mirando fijamente sus pechos.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sus pezones estaban duros y doloridos, como siempre cuando él estaba cerca.

—Eso no significa nada —le dijo ella desesperadamente—. La casa esta fría.

—Tu coño está mojado —sus francas y literales palabras, hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par por el asombro.

—No lo está —mintió ella entre dientes—. Vete a casa, Touya. Ya he tenido bastante de esta conversación.

Pero su coño estaba mojado. Mojado, caliente y suplicante, instándola a abrir sus piernas y rogarle que la follara. Que la follara dura y profundamente hasta que la aliviase del abrasador tormento de excitación que sufría. Tenía que librarse de él antes de que hiciera precisamente eso.

—No pienso hacerlo —. Él bloqueó la salida antes de que ella pudiera salir de la habitación.

Su cuerpo, alto y musculoso, se puso frente a ella antes de alcanzar la entrada. Tomoyo se detuvo temblando, con lo que, esperaba, fuera cólera.

—Anoche tomé una decisión sobre nuestra situación, nena. Creo que tienes razón; no es necesario que te advierta. Conoces todos los hechos de mi vida, y evidentemente estás dispuesta a arriesgarte. He tomado otra decisión —dijo suavemente, moviéndola hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra la pared y su cuerpo pudo apretarse contra el de ella acaloradamente.

Agarrándola por las caderas, su gruesa y caliente erección se movió contra su estómago mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué has decidido? —jadeó ella, excitada.

—Que tal vez necesitas que te follen tanto como yo deseo follarte —dijo él suavemente.

—Me niego —espetó ella—. Así que ya puedes cambiar de idea —. Él presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran como si fueran de mantequilla. Oh Señor, su polla estaba tan dura, tan caliente, incluso a través de sus pantalones.

—Sabes, Touya, hay cosas que se dicen para seducir. Para enamorar. Recuerdas el concepto, ¿no? —Le recordó jadeante. Seguro que lo hacía. Lo había visto practicarlo con demasiadas mujeres.

— ¿Quieres ser seducida, Tomoyo? ¿Qué te enamore? Muéstrame cómo hacerlo, nena. Porque ahora en todo lo que puedo pensar es en todos los años que he esperado para tocarte. Y estoy malditamente cansado de esperar y de ser paciente.

Como ella. Pero antes se condenaría si caía voluntariamente a sus pies tolerando su despótica actitud.

—Dios. ¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante? He estado muy bien sin ti, así que olvídalo —Empujó su musculoso pecho, pero él no se movió.

— ¿Estás segura?—le preguntó suavemente—. Deja que te diga lo que quiero hacer, antes de decirme que no.

—Ya he oído hablar de tus jueguitos —le dijo, ahora estaba realmente enojada—. ¿Crees que Eriol no estaba más que dispuesto a contármelos?

Oh sí, su marido, el muy bastardo, se había deleitado narrándole las proezas sexuales de su hermano mayor. Él había tomado algo que pensó que Touya quería. Le había mentido, la había engañado, y había estado condenadamente cerca de destruir su vida.

—Sé lo que Thomas te contó —dijo él, su voz era tan cálida, que la hacía desearlo—. ¿Sabías que ofreció dejarme follarte, Tomoyo? ¿Te contó cómo quería yo atarte, palmear ese perfecto culo tuyo, luego penetrarlo hasta que gritaras de placer? ¿Te comentó alguna vez cuántas veces me ofreció esa posibilidad?

Un temblor atravesó todo su cuerpo. Meses después de casarse con ella, Eriol había rechazado tocarla, había rechazado tomarla de cualquier modo. Él había llevado a cabo lo que se propuso. Había tomado a la mujer que Touya había deseado, y nunca dejó pasar la oportunidad de recordárselo. Se avergonzó al comprender que había jugado con Touya también. ¿Le habría contado Eriol a su hermano su más revelador secreto? ¿El hecho de que él hubiera oído por casualidad que ella le había comentado a Tally lo fácilmente que se habría rendido a él? ¿Que lamentaba no haber tenido la posibilidad?

—Cálmate —susurró él cuando ella comenzó a temblar contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué más? —logró jadear ella—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se supone que debería haberme dicho algo más, Tomoyo?

A ella le costaba respirar. Dios, esto no podía estar pasando.

—Suéltame —Ella lo empujó con más fuerza, demasiado enojada para sorprenderse cuando él dio un paso hacia atrás. Luego se quedó sin aliento cuando la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró a la sala de estar.

—Maldición, Touya, deja de maltratarme —le pidió ella, furiosa cuando él la hizo girar antes de liberarla.

—Quítate la camisa —gruñó él, su voz tenía un tono enigmáticamente peligroso.

Tomoyo sintió como se humedecía su entrepierna, sus pezones se endurecieron cuando él los recorrió otra vez con la mirada.

—Touya, esto ha ido demasiado lejos —Negándose al deseo de hacer exactamente lo que él le ordenaba. Maldita sea, no debería de excitarse tanto ante su autoridad. Su vagina no debería arder por el deseo, ni su cuerpo debería estar tan desesperado porque él la tocara.

Las manos de él fueron a su propia camisa. Ella observó, casi gimiendo mientras él rápidamente la sacaba de su pantalón y comenzaba a desabotonarla.

—Quítatela, o la desgarraré. Será lo mejor. Cuando te lleve a la cama te quiero desnuda, cubierta solo por mis caricias.

Ella se estremeció, la humedad se deslizaba traidoramente de su vagina, espesa y caliente, preparándola.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —susurró ella jadeantemente cuando él se arrancó la camisa de los hombros y la dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo.

Sus ojos ardían de deseo ahora, mientras la miraba.

—Quítate la camisa, Tomoyo —dijo con voz acaloradamente áspera—. No hagas que te lo repita otra vez, porque prometo que no te van a gustar las consecuencias.

— ¿Vas a violarme? —preguntó ella, aunque sabía que si la tocaba, cedería voluntariamente.

Él sonrió. Con un lento y erótico movimiento de sus labios que la dejaron sin respiración.

— ¿Sería violación, nena? —le preguntó, con un suave tono de suficiencia—. No lo creo. Sé que tu coño está ya listo, goteando por tu pierna. Creo que necesitas que te lo hagan rápido, duro y con rudeza. Y estoy más que listo a dártelo.

Tomoyo sintió que la sangre rugía por sus venas. La lujuria, caliente y adictiva, pareció flotar en el aire con un olor picante, echando vapor entre ellos. El deseo carnal llenó la expresión de Tomoyo y se mostraba en cada línea y en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Una rápida mirada a su entrepierna le mostró una enorme protuberancia que hizo que su boca se secara. Duro, rápido y rudo. Las palabras hicieron que su coño se estremeciera, empapándola por el deseo. Él no tenía ni idea de cuánto lo quería realmente, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. A él.

Él extendió sus manos, y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, agarró la camisa, tirando del material hasta que los botones se esparcieron en todas direcciones y la dejó desnuda ante su fija mirada. Jadeando, Tomoyo retrocedió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo ardía tan profundamente que la aterrorizó.

—Dios mío —Su voz quedó estrangulada cuando clavó la mirada en sus muslos, en los desnudos contornos de su coño y en el aro de oro que perforaba su clítoris. —Hija de puta, Tomoyo. ¿Puede haber algo más sexy que ese aro? No puedo esperar a ver lo que te provoca cuando lo tenga en mi boca.

Su clítoris palpitó, su matriz se contrajo con tal fuerza que la dejó sin aliento, asustada por la fuerza de su excitación. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión salió corriendo Escabulléndose alrededor de él, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el piso de arriba, consciente de que él la seguía de cerca.

El aliento salía desesperadamente de su pecho mientras subía hasta la dudosa seguridad de su cuarto. Podría encerrarse con llave, y sumergirse en una bañera llena de agua fría. Seguramente eso enfriaría la lujuria que atravesaba su cuerpo.

La atrapó en la puerta. Un brazo rodeó su cintura mientras el otro cerraba de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos. Touya la sostuvo sin esfuerzo alguno, ignorando el esfuerzo que hacia ella de resistirse a él, arrancó la camisa de su cuerpo, luego le permitió abandonar sus brazos.

— ¡Bastardo! —se volvió hacia él, deseando estar tan enfadada como aparentaba.

Los labios de él se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—No he oído salir la palabra «No" de tus labios, Tomoyo —gruñó él, sus manos fueron a los botones de su pantalón—. Déjame oír como dices que no. Vamos, nena, te desafío.

Mientras lo contemplaba en estado de shock, él se quitó el resto de su ropa. Erguido ante ella, majestuosamente desnudo, su polla sobresaliendo de su cuerpo dura y gruesa por el deseo. Tomoyo se quedó sin aliento. Él era puro músculo y ansiosa lujuria.

—Esto es una locura —jadeó ella, sus pechos se volvieron pesados mientras él miraba fijamente sus pezones endurecidos con intensa sexualidad.

Ella podría sentir el peso del aro en su pezón y su clítoris, rozándola sensiblemente en cada zona.

—No, esperar tanto tiempo fue una locura —gruñó él—. Esperar que tú olvidaras la estupidez de Eriol y ver cómo te deseaba desesperadamente fue una locura. Pero me he vuelto condenadamente astuto y estoy a punto de hacer algo al respecto ahora.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó ella desesperadamente. Como si eso fuera posible.

—Oh, quieres —le dijo él, acercándose con paso majestuoso mientras ella retrocedía—. Ese bonito y desnudo coño que tienes, brillando por los flujos vaginales, no dice lo mismo. Y estaré más que feliz de dártelo.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero maldita sea, no debería estar tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Deberías esperar hasta que se te ofrezca —dijo ella, tratando de burlarse.

Él se rió. La vibración baja y profunda de su risa atravesó su coño. Demonios, pensó ella, era un caso perdido. Retrocedió cuando él intentó acercarse, sólo para chocar contra la cama. Él se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, observándola con una lasciva y carnal mirada mientras la rodeaba. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando vio las medias de seda que él sujetaba en su mano. Medias que ella no había dejado allí el día anterior después de quitárselas.

Tomoyo tragó con dificultad. Tenía miedo de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de él en ese momento.

—Túmbate en la cama —ordenó él bruscamente.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. La sangre recorría su cuerpo velozmente, por el deseo y por la prohibitiva potencia de su deseo.

—Oblígame —gruñó ella. No estaba de humor para someterse a nada.

Oh oh. La satisfacción iluminó sus ojos con un resplandor de lujuria tan intensa que casi la quemaba.

—Puedo hacerlo —le aseguró, la oscuridad de su voz era demasiado atractiva—. Pero nunca te echarás atrás, Tomoyo. Una vez saborees lo prohibido, necesitarás más.

Y él era prohibido. Lo miró, con un terror sensual que la atravesaba en oleadas ¿Podría ella manejarlo? Siempre había sabido que no podría, Así que, ¿Qué demonios hacia ella ahora?

Cuando ella lo miró, se apartó de ella abruptamente, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su armario. Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron cuando él comenzó a abrir los cajones, uno tras otro, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se quedó sin aliento cuando regresó a ella, con otro par de medias en la mano.

Ella tragó con dificultad.

—Túmbate en la cama —volvió a ordenarle.

—Como ya te he dicho; tendrás que obligarme —se preparó para resistirse a él.

Su coño ardía, quemándola con el deseo. La necesidad sexual llenaba su expresión, sus ojos chispeaban mientras calibraba su estado de humor. Entonces, él sonrió otra vez.

Tomoyo se apartó rápidamente de la cama. Antes se condenaría que hacérselo fácil. Pero temía que no hubiera resistencia. Sus brazos la rodearon, su cuerpo más pesado y musculoso la controló con facilidad cuando intentó resistirse. Lo pateó, jadeando mientras sus manos se agarraban a sus duros brazos que rodeaban su cintura mientras la empujaban hacia la cama.

Ella maldijo; Touya solo se rió entre dientes. Él la lanzó a la cama, esquivando sus puños y sus pocas entusiastas patadas mientras él sujetaba primero una muñeca y luego la otra a las barras metálicas de la cabecera de la cama con las sedosas medias. Cuando lo consiguió, se movió a sus pies.

Tomoyo pateó sus manos, su cuerpo saltaba sobre la cama para evitar que sujetara a la cama sus pies con las suaves medias.

Cuando él terminó, ambos respiraban dificultosamente, llenando el cuarto con el olor aplastante de la primitiva necesidad sexual. Entonces se apartó de ella, agarrando con una mano su polla, masajeándola mientras la observaba.

—He soñado con esto —gruñó él—. Viéndote abierta ante mí, incapaz de luchar contra mí, incapaz de negarme.

—Pervertido —gruñó ella.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Ninfómana. Te encanta esto, Tomoyo. Tu coñito está tan caliente y mojado que juro que creo ver salir vapor de él.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Tomoyo no lo dudaba. El duro e intenso dolor, pulsaba en su clítoris, apretando su matriz. Ella estaba tan caliente que sentía como si fuera a desintegrarse por la necesidad.

Él se movió a la cama entonces, acostándose al lado de ella, apoyando su cabeza en una mano mientras la miraba. Con la otra acariciaba su abdomen mientras los músculos allí se contraían de excitación.

—He soñado con esto —le dijo a ella con su voz suave, palpitando de lujuria—. Incluso antes de que aquel estúpido hermano mío lo jodiera, soñé con tenerte así. Atada, tus grandes ojos llenos de entusiasmo y aprensión, con el dulce olor de tu excitación tentando mis sentidos.

—Esto no funcionará, Touya —. Anticipándose guerreando con la vacilación. Ella sabía que Touya era más hombre de lo que ella podría manejar, que sus necesidades y sus gustos no podían ser satisfechos por ella.

Le gustaban las mujeres fuertes, y seguras de sí mismas. Mujeres que podían luchar contra él, resistirle sexualmente. Una compañera tan tempestuosa en la cama como él. Tomoyo quería su dominación. Quería ser sometida por necesidades que ni siquiera ella podía fantasear en su totalidad.

—Creo que esto está yendo bien —le sonrió abiertamente, su mano cubría su pecho, sus dedos pellizcaban su duro pezón haciendo que gimiera sin poder contenerse cuando él tiró del aro que lo perforaba.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando le acarició el abierto coño. Intenso, fiero, ese pequeño pellizco de dolor casi hizo que su cuerpo explotase en éxtasis.

—Desátame. Lo dejaremos aquí y olvidaremos que esto alguna vez pasó —ella jadeó mientras su cabeza bajaba a su pecho.

Él se detuvo, sus ojos se elevaron hacia los de ella.

—Nena, no me tomes por un loco —le sonrió abiertamente—. Tengo derecho y haré lo que quiera dónde quiera. No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir ahora.

Tomoyo luchó contra sus ataduras, asustada por la excitación que se elevaba dentro de ella mientras se daba cuenta que no estaba realmente indefensa ante él. Cuando ella le miró con una mezcla de aturdimiento y fascinación, su cabeza bajó hacia ella, su lengua alcanzó a lamer cuidadosamente un duro e hinchado pezón.

—Sabes tan bien —susurró él, sus labios se movían contra el duro punto, volviéndola loca con la necesidad de hacer que él lo tomara en su boca caliente y la chupara fuerte, profundamente—. Tú necesitas unas pinzas para estos bonitos pezones. Agradables y ajustados. Algo que te conducirá al borde con el fuego que ellos comienzan.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. ¿Pinzas? Entonces un gemido agudo y sorprendido salió de su garganta cuando él tomaba y apretaba su pezón mientras sus dedos tiraban del pequeño aro de oro y sus dientes jugaban con el otro. La presión justa como para hacerla arder con una llama erótica que bajó danzando por su espina.

— ¿Así, nena? —Susurró él mientras levantaba su cabeza—. Una pinza mantendría la presión, te volvería tan loca que haría salir a borbotones de tu lindo coño todo tu jugo. Y yo estaría allí entre tus muslos, disfrutando con cada deliciosa gota.

Sus caderas se sacudieron, con un estremecimiento convulsivo que barrió todo su cuerpo con la imagen que él despertaba. Mirándola desde muy cerca, fijó su mirada en las ardientes curvas de su coño. Tomoyo miró mientras los ojos de él se oscurecían, calentaban mientras sus dedos encontraron el espeso jugo que se reunía entre sus muslos extendidos y cubrían su desnudo coño. Se deslizaron por su estrecha raja, rodearon la entrada a su vagina, luego siguieron bajando a la fuertemente apretada entrada anal.

—No —. Su susurro sobresaltado lo había hecho detenerse, la punta de su dedo estirando su apretada entrada eróticamente.

— ¿No? —le preguntó él, sin seguir avanzando, tentándola con la prohibida y sensual mordedura de dolor que su dedo había producido—. Quiero joderte ahí, Tomoyo. No ahora, no hoy, pero pronto. Quiero enseñarte como prepararte para mí, como preparar tu cuerpo para que mi polla pueda hacer un túnel en este pequeño agujero apretado.

Ella se sacudió contra él, gimiendo cuando el movimiento de su cuerpo forzó su dedo ligeramente más profundo en su culo.

—Por favor, Touya —susurró ella, consumida por una excitación, una lujuria que no podía esperar a controlar—. No puedo soportarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar, nena? —le preguntó él con una ternura inconmensurable cuando su dedo se retiró.

Ella gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza, incapaz de contestar la pregunta. Ella no lo sabía.

— ¿Te contó Eriol todo sobre mí, Tomoyo? ¿Durante el tiempo que estuvisteis casados, te dijo él los rumores de qué me gusta, o de qué quiero?

Una mujer lo bastante segura de sí misma como para ser tan dominante como él lo era sexualmente. Oh sí, Eriol le había dicho a menudo que ella nunca llegaría al nivel que Touya necesitaba. Ella casi sospechaba que él sabía cómo había deseado a Touya. El año que había estado casada con él había sido un infierno.

Mientras parpadeaba, alejando su mirada de él con indecisión, sus dedos se apretaron en su pezón, haciéndola jadear, su cuerpo se sacudió por la ardiente llamarada de intensidad sexual que esto indujo. Su mirada se fijó en él otra vez.

—Bien —él la recompensó con una lamida lenta, caliente a su pezón—. Esto es lo que quiero en esta cama, Tomoyo. Obediencia. No importa lo que pida, no importa lo que quiera.

Ella le miró parpadeando, sorprendida por su declaración.

— ¿No lo sabías? —Él sonrió con esa sonrisa atractiva, tan peligrosa que ella amaba tanto—. Oh sí, nena. Te quiero rindiéndote a mí de cada forma, en cada posición imaginable. Te quiero gritando porque me necesitas inmensamente. Te quiero necesitando esto, tanto como yo tengo necesidad de darlo —. Antes de que ella adivinara su intención, su mano abierta le dio una caliente palmada a su desnudo y húmedo coño.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó, asustada por el agudo dolor, un gemido nacido de la lujuria y el placer escapó de su garganta cuando el golpe picante vibró por su cuerpo.

—Touya… —ella no podía decir no, aunque estaba malditamente segura de no saber si podría aguantarlo.

— ¿Así, nena? —preguntó él sensualmente mientras levantaba su mano otra vez.

Tomoyo le miró ahora, sus ojos muy abiertos, aturdidos cuando la mano cayó.

—Oh Dios… —ella se sacudió cuando el calor llegó, esta vez directamente sobre su pulsante clítoris, lanzándola a una sobresaltada, peligrosa necesidad.

Su aliento se cortó ante el peligro de correrse con el estallido del golpe. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Mofándose de sus vergonzosas necesidades de algún modo?

—Dios, mírate —gruñó él, con voz espesa y llena de lujuria mientras la miraba con asombrado placer—. Estas ruborizada y excitada, tu expresión tan confusa, tan llena de necesidad. ¿Te gusta esto, verdad nena? Yo sabía que te gustaría.

Otro golpe aterrizó, quemándola, haciendo a sus caderas sacudirse en respuesta, y a sus jugos deslizarse furiosamente de su vagina cuando su clítoris aumentó su respuesta ante el agudo placer/dolor. Ella iba a correrse. Oh Dios, si él solo la golpeara así una vez más…

Ella explotó cuando el golpe cayó otra vez. Su coño ardió de sensual dolor, su vagina pulsando mientras su clítoris explotaba en un incendio de destructivo calor. Subió por su columna, atravesó su matriz, estremeció todo su cuerpo, ardiendo en sus venas mientras ella lanzaba un grito de vergonzoso placer.

—Sí —su voz gruñó en la distancia—. Oh demonios, Tomoyo, no puedo esperar.

Él se movió sobre su cuerpo entonces mientras sus labios bajaban hacia los suyos. Ella tomó su beso y luchó por más. Sus labios fueron abiertos por la lengua de él, ella entrelazó la suya con la de él, acariciando, probando el calor de su boca mientras él se movía entre sus muslos. Sus manos no estaban quietas, tampoco. Ellas cubrían sus pechos, pellizcaban sus pezones con acalorada presión y la tenían colgando al borde de un placer desesperado, del que se preguntaba si sobreviviría.

Ella se ondulaba contra su cuerpo, removiéndose para acercarse, necesitando más de su calor, de su carnal promesa. La lujuria parecía un demonio que la poseía ahora, la llenaba de imágenes eróticas, destruyendo su cuerpo con el placer sensual que la arrasaba.

Finalmente, él apartó sus labios de los suyos, bajando la vista hacia ella, sus ojos casi negros llenos de emoción y lujuria mientras ella sentía la amplia cabeza de su erección tocando su coño cubierto por su crema.

Tomoyo estaba tendida sin moverse, sus brazos tiraban de sus ataduras mientras lo miraba con anticipación.

—Lento y fácil primero —gruñó él.

Empujó contra los suaves pliegues de su coño, la amplia cabeza de su polla separándolos, deslizándose entre ellos mientras hacía una pausa a la entrada de su vagina. Él era caliente y grueso, tentándola, provocándola con la invasión por venir. Su mano alcanzó abajo, moviendo su polla contra la carne sensible, restregándola por la espesa crema que la cubría.

—Touya —no pudo parar la súplica que escapó de sus labios.

Él no le contestó, pero ella sintió su aliento rugiendo en su garganta cuando su polla empujó suavemente por la entrada. Podía sentirlo separándola, estirándola. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre. Había dejado de tener sexo con Eriol en los primeros meses de matrimonio. Ella sabía que estaría apretada, y su polla era gruesa, más que deseosa de estirar el sensible tejido allí.

Él presionó más en su estrechez, se retiró, luego metió la cabeza de su polla otra vez. Repitió los movimientos sensuales, separando su ávida carne, estirándola, mientras ella gemía y se arqueaba ante la invasión.

—Tan caliente y apretado —susurró él—. Quiero disfrutar de cada minuto que tarde mi polla en entrar en ti hasta la empuñadura, Tomoyo —. Sus palabras hicieron que su coño apretara la hinchada cabeza de su erección. —Oh sí, nena, apriétame con tu dulce. Lucha. Hazlo mejor, Tomoyo. Eso está mejor.

Su expresión era una mueca apretada de placer mientras él empujaba contra la estrechez un poco más. Ella hizo lo que le ordenó, apretándose alrededor de él, chupando su polla cuando él metió otra pulgada dentro de ella. Este era el acto más erótico que ella había soportado alguna vez. Luchando contra la invasión de su caliente lanza, mientras él forzaba su entrada aún más.

Sus caderas se levantaron, sacudiéndose, su vagina goteaba su humedad sobre él, calentándolos, creando una deslizante fricción que la volvía loca. Las manos de él apretaron sus caderas, sus músculos se tensaron, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados. Su control resbalaba. Ella podía sentirlo. Apretó sus músculos sobre él otra vez, luchando por expulsarlo cuando todo dentro de ella lo quería más profundo.

El sensual latigazo de calor que presionaba dentro de su vagina la estaba matando. Como un agudo mordisco de fuego, él empujó más profundo, tenía metida hasta la mitad su polla dentro de ella. Sus muslos estirados mientras ella luchaba contra la entrada, sus gritos susurraban en su garganta ahora mientras el placer mecía su cuerpo.

Sus manos apretaron sus caderas, la transpiración relucía en su carne mientras él apretaba sus dientes. Ella hizo girar sus caderas contra el duro pene, tenso que se meció dentro de ella.

Su grito rompió la espesa, sensualmente cargada atmósfera mientras su control se rompía. Él empujó duro y pesadamente dentro de ella, hundiendo su polla hasta la empuñadura mientras sus músculos temblaban alrededor de él, apretando y luchando por aceptar la ancha longitud que de repente la llenaba.

Tomoyo sintió los temblores de advertencia de que su orgasmo palpitaba en su vagina. Caliente, con ardiente fuerza, el pellizco de dolor. La intensa llama de placer era demasiado para que su cuerpo luchara contra ella. Las fuertes contracciones, que succionaban su polla eran demasiado para que Touya luchara.

Sus codos estaban apoyados cerca de sus hombros cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Su miembro se retiró, solo para volver en un profundo empuje, invadiendo, empujando lo que hacía que se arquease contra él. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo, estaba controlado solo por sus duras embestidas, que la conducían y la mecían, llenando su mundo de un placer que ella sabía, la destruiría.

Profundamente, penetrando, estirándola a sus límites, su polla empujaba dentro y fuera, conduciéndola a un pináculo de tan increíble placer que ella gritaba por su liberación. El fuego asaltó su tembloroso coño, apretando, chupando su polla hasta que explotó con tal intensidad que no pudo respirar, no pudo luchar contra las alucinantes sensaciones mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Ella era distantemente consciente de Touya que embestía poderosamente dentro de ella una y otra vez, entonces su grito se unió el suyo. Ella sintió crecer otro rápido y desgarrado orgasmo a través de ella cuando sintió la caliente, fuerte explosión de semen que salía a chorros dentro de su prieta carne.

Sus labios estaban en su cuello, acariciando su carne, fuertes gruñidos de masculino placer resonaban en sus oídos mientras él se estremecía sobre ella. Pulsantes de mini explosiones envolvieron su cuerpo, atravesaron su coño, mientras ella temblaba al final de su poderoso orgasmo.

Ella jadeaba ahora, su carne sensibilizada, cubierta de una película invisible de terminaciones nerviosas ultrasensibles, que hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada aliento desigual que la presionaba más fuerte contra él. Débil, cansada, sufrió un colapso unos momentos más tarde, aturdida e indecisa como nunca lo había estado en su vida.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Seis**_

¿Qué había hecho él? Touya se levantó del cuerpo agotado y húmedo de Tomoyo y se movió cautelosamente de su lado mientras apartaba su vista de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración todavía era difícil, pesada. El pequeño anillo de oro en su pezón temblaba mientras ella se estremecía otra vez.

Touya suspiró en auto-repugnancia mientras se movía para liberarla de las cuerdas de seda con que la había atado. Él había perdido su mente y su control, algo que nunca había hecho antes. En un instante, había visto destellar sus ojos con ardor, sus pezones empujando contra su camisa, y todo su sentido común había huido. La había tomado con pocos prolegómenos. Tan absorto por hundir su pene dentro de ella que nada más había importado.

Había roto una de sus reglas más fuertes. Completo acuerdo. Completa rendición y sumisión en ella. Completo control en él. Él la había tomado duro, caliente, sin control, deleitándose en su lucha acalorada y con la lujuria caliente de sus ojos.

Ella no se movió cuando la liberó, pero sus ojos se abrieron enormes mientras lo miraba desatarle sus pies. Él los miró cuidadosamente. Podían ser letales cuando ella se enojaba. Y tenía razones para estar enojada.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Él la miró, preguntándose si, a pesar del placer, acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Ella arqueó una ceja. El lento y deliberadamente burlón movimiento, lo hizo esconder cautelosamente una mueca. Él se alejó de los pies de la cama mientras ella alzaba perezosamente las piernas.

—Tienes que ser el hombre menos romántico en el que alguna vez haya puesto mis ojos —suspiró ella—. ¿No tendrías que ir a trabajar o algo? Quiero dormir.

Él aclaró su garganta.

—Me tomé la mañana libre.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella le miró ceñuda. Touya tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabía bien que él estaba tratando de decidir cuán enojada estaba. Ella deliberadamente mantenía solo una medio curiosa expresión, sin darle una clara idea de sus sentimientos.

Su mirada fija vaciló sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Los delicados anillos que perforaban su carne lo encantaban. Solo entonces él se dio cuenta del que perforaba la piel de su ombligo.

— ¿Cuándo demonios te hiciste estas perforaciones? —luchó contra la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo y tomarla otra vez, en ese momento.

Su pene estaba duro y palpitaba en agonía.

—Aproximadamente un mes después de que me hice el tatuaje —ella se encogió de hombros descuidadamente.

Sus ojos revisaron su cuerpo otra vez. No veía tatuajes.

— ¿Qué tatuaje? —Estuvo instantáneamente cauteloso del malvado destello en sus ojos.

Ella se dio vuelta, lentamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon. El tatuaje se estiraba a través de su espalda. Una intrincada enredadera y dos elegantes y abiertas flores ubicadas justo encima de los globos llenos de sus nalgas.

— ¿Te gusta? —ella giró su cabeza, moviendo los tentadores músculos de sus nalgas.

Touya sintió una gota de transpiración en su frente. Su pene gritaba por acción, sus manos picaban por apretar aquellos pequeños y duros globos y separarlos. Sacudió su cabeza, luchando por el control.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó él finalmente mientras él luchaba por respirar.

Ella se dio vuelta, mirándolo con cuidado.

—Chiharu me desafió.

Él sacudió su cabeza, su mirada fija centrada ahora en el anillo que relucía en su clítoris. Se acercó a la cama, su boca estaba seca por la aplastante necesidad de probarla.

— ¿Chiharu? —dijo él, preguntándose qué demonios tenía que ver su secretaria con esto.

—Sí. Chiharu. Chiharu Mihara. —El nombre se deslizó por su mente con creciente horror. —Hemos sido amigas desde siempre.

Él casi perdió su erección.

—Ella es mala —estalló él, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras pensaba en la astuta, pequeña regañona sarcásticamente deslenguada que gobernaba las oficinas de Hiragizawa Electronics.

— ¿Mala? —ella inclinó su cabeza, sonriéndole afectadamente—. Estás loco. Solo porque ella no te besa el culo o porque te hace ordenar tus propios archivos es mala.

No iba a pasar el resto de la mañana discutiendo sobre el dragón de lengua mordaz que había cometido el error de contratar el año pasado. De cualquier manera, sería transferida a otra oficina. Sería un imbécil si aceptara en su oficina a alguien que pudiera gritarle. Y demonios si ella no podía hacerlo.

—Aléjate de Chiharu —gruñó él—. Es peligrosa.

Recogió su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente. Si no salía del dormitorio iba a perder el control otra vez. Tenía que entender qué demonios había pasado con su control antes de pensar en tocarla otra vez.

Ella yacía allí, en la cama. Calmada. Fría. Sus burlones ojos color de avellana lo seguían mientras lo miraba ponerse la ropa. Ella no dijo nada, y maldito si sabía que decir en este momento.

—Te llamaré esta tarde —le dijo mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones, echándole un vistazo, su temperamento a punto de explotar mientras ella lo miraba tranquilamente. Debería estar furiosa. Gritando, blasfemando y amenazándolo con el infierno.

—No te molestes —. Ella finalmente se encogió de hombros. —Yo no buscaba nada, Touya. Fuiste tú quién comenzó esto, si lo recuerdas. No yo.

—Como un demonio si lo hice —explotó él, mientras de una zancada se acercaba a la cama la levantaba y tiraba de ella, que jadeó sorprendida.

La tenía en sus brazos, sus enormes ojos lo miraron fijamente, sus perfectos labios se separaron en un grito ahogado.

—Touya —ella lanzó un grito, una mezcla de excitación y sorpresa competían en su voz.

—Tú comenzaste esto la otra noche, Tomoyo —le recordó de manera brutal mientras luchaba contra la lujuria que palpitaba en sus venas—. Te dije que no me empujaras. Que no provocaras algo que no podrías manejar. Ahora te sugiero, por el momento, que dejes de empujarme o ambos podremos lamentarlo.

Antes de que ella pudiera soltar las palabras furiosas que él podía ver construyéndose en su expresión, sus labios se cerraron de golpe sobre los suyos, separándolos. La lengua de ella lo encontró a mitad de camino mientras él la empujaba sobre el borde de sus labios. Él gimió, arqueándola, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras la comía, la lamía, la saboreaba.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza cuando él se retiró. Él sabía que estaba tan malditamente cerca de lucir aturdido como ella, y una vez más su cuerpo se estremeció mientras luchaba por controlarse.

—Esta noche —él respiraba con fuerza cuando la alejó cuidadosamente—. Te llamaré esta noche.

Dejo la habitación antes de perder toda su cordura. Estaba a pocos segundos de devolverla a la cama y follarla otra vez con un hambre que sentía que nunca sería saciado. Un hambre que jamás sintió por otra mujer.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Siete **_

—Chiharu, retén todas las llamadas. No estaré disponible hasta después del almuerzo. —Touya entró en la oficina externa, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la expresión sardónica que exhibía su secretaria.

Chiharu Mihara era un terror impío en lo que a él concernía. La curvilínea, altivamente distante filipina lo estaba observando con lo que, estaba terriblemente seguro, era una expresión conocedora.

—Esté seguro de que lo haré —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, su cultivada voz estaba llena de una divertida paciencia—. ¿Desea un café, señor?

Hizo una pausa en la puerta de su oficina y echó un vistazo hacia ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando ella lo miró con una indulgencia femenina y algo altanera.

—Café, por favor —dijo él con tranquilidad. —Luego consígueme el contrato de Conover para que pueda revisarlo antes de enviárselo a Yue.

—Está en su escritorio —Ella se levantó elegantemente de su silla, su largo pelo negro se rizaba a lo largo de su espalda sobre su blusa de seda blanca hasta tocar sus proporcionadas caderas—. ¿Algo más?

Sí, ninguna otra perforación en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, pensó él con un destello de mal genio que trató de dominar. Maldita sea, esta mujer era una amenaza.

—Nada más —gruñó él finalmente—. Trae el café cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto —Ella pareció levemente sorprendida de que él pensara que tardaría.

Touya calculó que conseguiría el café antes de que abandonara la oficina esa tarde. Gruñó groseramente, empujando la puerta abierta, y entrando en su propia oficina. Ahora sabía por qué ella lo volvía loco. Tomoyo tuvo que dar sus lecciones.

Él hizo una mueca cuando tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y tiró del archivo abierto que lo esperaba. Lucian Conover era un viejo amigo; parte del exclusivo grupo que había comenzado tiempo atrás en el colegio. No es que alguno de ellos hubiera sido lo bastante idiota para llamarlo grupo. Él sabía que había roto una de las reglas cardinales. Control. El ccompleto control. Solo el placer de ella importaba. Solo la completa, absoluta rendición de ella al placer era el objetivo. No el suyo.

Él pasó sus dedos cansadamente por su pelo, frunciendo el ceño hacia los papeles ante sí, mientras luchaba por dar sentido a lo que había pasado. Luchando por tratar de entender, al menos, cómo había llegado a estar en semejante apuro. Nunca en toda su vida adulta, no desde confesarse culpable de admitir ante sí mismo el extremo placer que obtenía de su estilo de vida sexual, había perdido el control de esta forma.

—Oh querido. ¿Encontró algún problema en los contratos? —la suave voz de Chiharu cortó sus pensamientos mientras ponía una taza de vaporoso café a un lado del escritorio.

—Los contratos están bien —. Él levantó el borde del papel que estaba mirando fijamente. —Gracias por el café, Chiharu. Te llamaré si te necesito.

—Tiene mensajes —su voz era insistente.

Touya levantó su cabeza, girándola hasta que él pudo mirarla fijamente y con paciencia, en su mismo nivel. Tratar con Chiharu exigía paciencia.

Sus oscuros ojos marrones bailaban divertidos, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa satisfecha que le hizo entrecerrar los suyos con sospecha.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él cautelosamente.

—Mensajes —Ella puso los papeles al lado de la taza de café, todavía mirándolo, la sonrisa satisfecha todavía en su lugar.

—Gracias —gruñó él—. Puedes irte ahora, Chiharu.

Ella suspiró con exagerada paciencia.

—Muy bien. ¿Pero le podría sugerir una ducha, señor Kinomoto? El olor a sexo es persistente. Y ya que algunos de nosotros llevamos bastante sin hacerlo, no nos gusta que nos lo recuerden.

Ella caminó por el cuarto. Touya la observó salir, refrenando el impulso de enseñar los dientes por la vehemente frustración que sentía. Maldición. Él se reclinó pesadamente hacia atrás en la silla, cerrando sus ojos, luchando contra la necesidad de salir de la oficina y volver al objeto de su frustración. Sabía hacia años que Tomoyo lo conduciría a la locura. Y eella ahora demostraba que sus miedos eran un hecho. Y para su polla había resultado ser un extremo sacrificio. Incluso ahora palpitaba en demanda, en explícita excitación, de solo pensar en tocarla otra vez.

Control. Su mandíbula se apretó mientras luchaba por eso. Control. Su puño se apretó cuando regresó a estudiar el archivo. Hijo de puta. Él suspiró cansadamente mientras las palabras se volvían borrosas y luchaba otra vez por entender su propia debilidad.

—Oh Tomoyo, eres una chica muy mala —Chiharu entró en la casa mientras Tomoyo se apartaba, dándole la bienvenida en ella.

Sus ojos marrones, que por lo general eran fríos y burlones, estaban llenos de calor y humor, cuando Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza cansadamente.

—Sé que él no te lo dijo. A propósito, él piensa que tú eres mala —le informó Tomoyo mientras cerraba la puerta y la guiaba hasta la sala de estar—. ¿Así que, cómo te diste cuenta?

—Hmm —reflexionó Chiharu—. Podría haber sido por el persistente olor del sexo, y el "Rojo" de Giorgio era inconfundible. Él debería de haberse duchado antes de volver —ella puso mala cara—. No he tenido sexo en meses, Tomoyo. No me gusta que me lo recuerden.

Tomoyo enrojeció, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Me aseguraré de hacérselo saber —le prometió a su amiga suavemente.

Chiharu se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema, querida, ya lo hice —. Ella se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto que estaba frente al sofá y levantó una oscura ceja con curiosidad. —Ahora vamos, dale a Chiharu todos los sucios detalles. ¿Fue él positivamente pecaminoso?

Tomoyo se desplomó contra el sofá.

—Fue pecaminoso —suspiró ella—. Y muy preocupado por alguna razón.

Ella no podía eliminar su reacción de su mente. Era raro que Touya se mostrara menos que confiado. Es más, por alguna razón, esa impresión se había quedado impresa en su cerebro. Como si algo sobre el acto lo hubiera molestado más de lo que decía.

—Hmm. Sí, él estaba totalmente de mal humor cuando entró en la oficina —Chiharu se rió con el más puro deleite—. Deberías haberlo visto tratando de simular que leía el contrato que tenía delante de él. Pero su expresión era solo de aturdimiento. Me encantó.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza hacia su amiga, pero no pudo contener su propia carcajada. No había nadie tan secamente burlona como Chiharu podía llegar a ser. Su diversión y opinión general de la vida nunca fallaban en mantener a Tomoyo sonriente.

—No sé qué hacer ahora, Chiharu —suspiró ella finalmente mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá—. ¿Crees que no lo complací? —este era su miedo más grande.

—Querida, fundiste su nunca cariñosa mente —Chiharu se rió entre dientes—. Sus nervios están fritos, sus ideas preconcebidas se han ido volando por la ventana, y el hombre solo se pregunta qué demonios pasó. Yo diría que eres lo mejor que él ha tenido alguna vez.

Tomoyo mordía su labio. Sí, él parecía bastante aturdido cuando se apresuró a salir del dormitorio.

—Sabes lo que él hará después —le advirtió Chiharu—. Si él lleva a Takashi con él, al menos grábalo en vídeo así puedo verlo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¿Grabarlo? —jadeó ella—. De ninguna manera.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Chiharu agitando su mano con indolencia—. Al menos no estoy pidiendo participar.

Tomoyo se calmó, entonces parpadeó. El objeto era llevar a la locura a Touya hasta que no aguantara más. Mostrarle que ella podía encontrarlo más que a mitad de camino. Y si ella… si todo esto no surtía efecto. ¿Qué haría?

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —Le preguntó Chiharu, con una pesada risilla en su voz—. Oh, cómo te amo cuando tramas algo. Eres casi tan buena como yo.

Miró a su amiga con atención. ¿Sería Chiharu realmente tan aventurera como había jurado que era?

—Participación —susurro Tomoyo—. Volver los tantos contra Touya.

Los ojos de Chiharu se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Oh Tomoyo —exclamó alegremente—. Estas aprendiendo. Estas aprendiendo. Dime lo que estas planeando.

—A Touya le gusta compartir sus mujeres —Tomoyo trató de aquietar su corazón. — ¿Y si yo compartiera a Touya? ¿Qué haría él?

Chiharu estaba obviamente sobresaltada.

— ¿Compartirlo? —Dijo ella lentamente— ¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes —ella levantó sus cejas provocativamente, echándose hacia delante—. Lo ataré, de algún modo. Como él me hizo a mí. Entonces tú puedes…

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó Chiharu con burlona sorpresa—. Detente ahí. Nunca hablamos de mí, Tomoyo. Touya no es mi tipo.

—Ni tampoco Takashi, pero noto que tú no puedes evitar sino jadear cerca de él. Vamos, Chiharu. ¿En quién más podría confiar? —suplicó ella—. No quiero que te lo folles. Solo que me ayudes a torturarlo. Eso es todo. Lo juro.

— ¿Solo torturarlo? —ella levantó sus cejas considerándolo—. Nada más que eso. ¿Correcto?

—Ninguna otra cosa. Nada más —Tomoyo tampoco podría tolerar algo más.

Chiharu sonrió con satisfacción. Sus uñas repiquetearon a un ritmo feroz sobre los brazos de la silla mientras miraba a Tomoyo atentamente.

— ¿Cuándo?

Tomoyo tragó nerviosamente.

—No sé. Pronto.

Tomoyo observó la calma, casi felina expresión que cruzó la cara de su amiga.

—Este fin de semana. Necesito tiempo para prepararme —dijo Chiharu suspirando—. Estas cosas deben ser planeadas, Tomoyo. Hasta entonces, podrías conducirlo un poco más a la locura. Sigue haciendo cosas que le hagan perder el equilibrio. Dale algo de sexo oral por debajo de su escritorio. Eso vuelve locos a los ejecutivos. No le dejes que consiga lo mejor de ti. En el minuto que lo obtenga, él recobrará el control y todo habrá terminado. Mantén el control, Tomoyo.

—El control —dijo Tomoyo asintiendo. Dios, ¿cómo demonios lo haría?

Chiharu se levantó.

—Ayudaré, por supuesto—. Ella sonrió con lento placer y solo por un momento, Tomoyo dudó por la alegre anticipación en la cara de su amiga.

—Chiharu, me asustas —suspiró ella, no por primera vez— ¿Qué estás planeando?

Ella encogió sus delgados hombros descuidadamente.

—No te preocupes, preciosa, tu tita Chiharu se encargara de todo —entonces ella entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿Necesitas otro anillo?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

Que esté desprevenido. Que esté desprevenido. Tomoyo repetía las palabras mientras pasaba rápidamente por la oficina exterior de Touya al día siguiente. Ella ignoró a Chiharu que decía «Ve y consíguelo, tigre», y entró en la oficina como si fuera de ella.

Touya levantó la cabeza de una carpeta y su respuesta instantánea casi detuvo su andar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando recorrió el corte del vestido de seda blanco abotonado y sandalias de correas que ella llevaba.

— ¿Tomoyo? —Él la miró cuidadosamente cuando rodeó el escritorio y lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No viniste por un café esta mañana —le recordó ella—. Y estaba levantada esperándote. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí levantarme al romper el alba, Touya?

Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente divertidos.

—Llamé, nena —dijo él—. No respondiste y dejé un mensaje.

—Tu excusa fue débil —. Ella apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, permitiendo deliberadamente que sus pechos hincharan el escote del vestido. —Vamos, Touya. Nunca te levantas tarde.

Él se reclinó en su silla, sus ojos clavados en los hinchados montículos.

—No conseguí dormir hasta tarde —dijo él aclarándose la garganta y después tragando fuertemente—. Yo iba a detenerme brevemente esta tarde. Sé que dejé el mensaje.

Tomoyo bufó. Ella escuchó el mensaje.

—Estate lista, nena. Tenemos planes —repitió para él—. Yo no lo creo, Touya. Sabes lo único que funcionaría conmigo —le aseguró sarcásticamente, refrenando apenas el impulso de hacer girar sus ojos.

Ella se movió para apoyar su cadera en su escritorio mientras Touya se movía para tocarla. Los nervios de ella y los movimientos de él, combinados, hicieron que empujara el portalápices cercano y lo tirara. Las plumas se dispersaron por todo el escritorio.

—Ay —algunas de las plumas rodaron lejos del escritorio y ella se agachó para tratar de recuperarlas—. Yo las recogeré —prometió suave, sugestivamente, mientras dos resbalaban desde la rodilla de él a la alfombra bajo el escritorio.

Touya se irguió en respuesta cuando su mano se apoyó en su rodilla y ella se dobló para recuperar las plumas. Maldición, ella no llevaba sostén. Él aspiró profundamente cuando su cabeza desapareció bajo el escritorio.

—Maldita sea, Touya —. La puerta de la oficina se abrió al mismo tiempo que ella se deslizaba bajo el escritorio. Takashi Yamazaki entró rápidamente en la oficina, azotando la puerta detrás de él. —Esa viperina viborita que trabaja en el escritorio de afuera juró que ni siquiera estabas aquí. Yo sabía que tu coche estaba fuera.

Touya trató de calmarse. Tomoyo se movió bajo el escritorio. Una sinuosa ondulación de su cuerpo contra su pierna casi lo tenía temblando de anticipación.

—Tengo que trabajar alguna vez, Takashi —se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su silla. — ¿Qué necesitas?

Él sentía la mano de Tomoyo subiendo por su tobillo. Dios, ella no sería capaz. Tomó un profundo aliento, sabiendo que nunca habría imaginado a su pequeña y delicada seductora, atreverse a algo tan sensual tan rápidamente.

—Necesito esos presupuestos de costos del nuevo chip en el que tus muchachos trabajan. Se suponía que estarían en mi oficina ayer —Takashi suspiró cuando se sentó en una de las sillas afelpadas delante del escritorio—. Además, quiero hablar contigo acerca de esa pequeña y bonita cuñada tuya.

Touya frunció el entrecejo. Debajo del escritorio, la mano de Tomoyo se detuvo en su rodilla durante solo un segundo. Entonces, ella se levantó silenciosamente y él parpadeó cuando sintió que sus dientes mordisqueaban la carne encima de su rodilla.

—Márchate, Takashi, estoy ocupado—él luchó por mantener su voz calmada.

Las manos de ella se deslizaban por sus muslos, sus uñas arañaban la seda de sus pantalones mientras se aproximaba a la engrosada longitud de su pene. Hija de puta. Ella iba a hacerlo.

—Oh diablos, no te hagas el posesivo conmigo—Takashi frunció el ceño—. Ella es una hermosa cosita, Touya. No me digas que no la has follado aún.

Su cinturón se abrió.

—Takashi, Tomoyo no es tema de discusión —gruñó.

La sangre corría por su cuerpo, latiendo en su pene. El pensamiento de follar a Tomoyo lo estaba matando.

— ¿Caray, la quieres para ti? —preguntó el otro hombre impacientemente—. Vamos Touya, ella es parte de tu familia.

—No, apenas —Touya gruñó cuando sintió que sus pantalones se soltaban. Tomoyo había logrado bajar la cremallera sin un sonido.

Sentía que la transpiración se juntaba en su frente. Esto lo mataría. Sus manos eran calientes, inquisitivas, mientras trabajaban la tela del frente de sus calzoncillos para liberar su estirada carne. Maldición. Tendría un ataque antes de que ella lograra liberarlo. La sensación de sus dedos moviéndose contra su sensible polla casi era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus uñas rasguñaron su vara, enviando una tormenta de impulsos eléctricos que subieron por su espina dorsal, mientras luchaba por no estremecerse de placer. Demonios, quería que Takashi saliera inmediatamente de su oficina.

— ¿No apenas qué? —dijo Takashi, frunciendo el ceño— ¿No apenas la quieres para ti, o ella apenas es de la familia?

La lengua de ella giró alrededor de la cabeza de su erección. Él rechinó los dientes, las manos apretando los brazos de su silla cuando la húmeda caricia le robó el aliento. Dios, ella lo estaba matando.

— ¿Touya, estás bien? —Takashi frunció el entrecejo—. Actúas condenadamente extraño.

—Día largo —Touya luchó para mantener su voz serena, su mirada fija en su regazo donde Tomoyo había apoyado su cabeza contra su muslo, su pequeña lengua rosada lamiendo el eje de su polla como si fuera una especia de golosina viva.

— ¿Día largo? —la sobresaltada pregunta de Takashi hizo a Touya levantar la mirada hacia él, aturdido—. Demonios, Touya, si apenas es la tarde.

Touya movió la mano al pelo suave del Tomoyo, apretando en los hilos sedosos mientras su boca cubría la cabeza abultada de su erección. Maldita sea, no se iba a correr mientras estaba luchando tan duramente por esconder lo que ella le estaba haciendo. No es que a le preocupara que el otro hombre lo supiera, pero tenía miedo de que a ella sí.

—Takashi, déjame llamarte más tarde —gruñó cuando el húmedo calor de su boca comenzó a moverse sobre la cabeza de su polla—. Tendré las estimaciones para ti entonces.

Tomoyo decidió que era tiempo de tratar de tragar su polla. Lo succionó profunda y lentamente, su lengua golpeándolo suavemente todo a lo largo de la sensible parte de abajo como una erótica fusta. Al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Takashi cayó al suelo y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa por algo que obviamente vislumbró por la pequeña grieta entre el suelo y el apoyo del escritorio.

Takashi se recostó en su silla con una mueca perversa mientras Touya luchaba por evitar maldecir. Demonios, solo esperaba que Takashi no decidiera arruinarle esto. Era la cosa más increíblemente sensual que él había experimentado jamás.

— ¿Entonces has decidido si la quieres o no? —Preguntó Takashi de repente mirando a Touya cuidadosamente—. Sería bueno saberlo antes de tratar de follarla yo mismo.

—Cierra la jodida boca, Takashi —blasfemó bruscamente. Pero él sentía el temblor de Tomoyo. Su boca se apretó sobre su polla, su lengua golpeándolo con pequeños dardos rápidos que lo volvían loco.

—Supongo que sí —Takashi se puso de pie de mala gana—. Demonios, avísame si cambias de opinión.

—No contengas la respiración —Touya casi jadeaba mientras Tomoyo chupaba su polla suave y lentamente. Era el tormento más dulce que él pudiera imaginarse.

Él ignoró a Takashi mientras dejaba el cuarto, su mirada fija en su regazo, viendo como su polla entraba y salía de la boca de ella.

—Sigue así, nena —susurró él, su voz áspera —. Así. Chúpala lento y suave. Como pienso follarte. Lento y suave, nena.

Ella sorbió ruidosamente en su carne, un suave gemido que salió de su garganta mientras los dedos de él se apretaban en su pelo.

—Hermoso —gruñó él, sintiendo su estremecimiento mientras le hablaba. ¿Le gustaban a ella las palabras, se preguntó? ¿Era eso lo que la hacía temblar cada vez que le hablaba?—. Es tan hermoso, nena, tu boca envuelta alrededor de mi polla, chupándome.

Ella gimió profundamente mientras él hablaba, su mano yendo a su propio seno, sus dedos tirando de su pezón. Dios, él quería hacerlo por ella. Quería tirar de esos dos bonitos puntos duros. Mirarlos oscurecerse, endurecerse aún más.

— ¿Qué harás cuando me corra en tu boca, Tomoyo? —preguntó—. ¿Piensas que esto va a terminar? ¿Piensas que te alejarás simplemente, como si no hubiera ocurrido?

Ella gimió. La cabeza abultada de su pene, era acariciada, torturada, mientras las palabras de él la espoleaban. Los labios se estiraron a su alrededor, sus ojos se cerraron, su expresión se volvió aturdida mientras ella le daba la mejor mamada de su vida.

—Sí, chúpala más fuerte, nena —murmuró justo cuando comenzó a hacer eso—Llenaré tu boca, después llenaré ese apretado coño tuyo, Tomoyo. Te follaré tan duramente que chillarás por mí.

Él estaba follando su boca ahora. Sus manos agarraron su polla mientras ella gemía alrededor de su carne, lamiéndolo, succionándolo mientras él la follaba, su polla endureciéndose, latiendo. Sus manos se apretaron sobre las hebras de cabello que tenía cautivo, manteniéndola en su lugar, mirando su boca reluciente tomarlo con cada golpe.

—Voy a correrme, Tomoyo —No podía soportarlo. Su cuerpo estaba listo para explotar, su polla tan sensible, tan desesperada por la liberación que se estaba quemando vivo. Esta era una de sus mayores fantasías, una de sus mayores necesidades. Tomoyo, arrodillada ante él, gimiendo por él, su cuerpo caliente y receptivo. Dios lo ayudara, la amaba.

Sus caderas se arquearon, su polla empujó contra su garganta mientras sentía que el clímax lo alcanzaba. Relámpagos salieron de su escroto y subieron por su columna, arqueando su cuerpo mientras el chorro llenaba la boca de ella.

—Tómalo todo —susurró sin aliento cuando la sintió tragar, sintió su lengua bailar sobre la punta mientras explotaba otra vez en su boca. Y otra vez. Y todavía estaba duro. Pulsante. Él empujaba contra sus labios, jadeando por aire antes de inclinarse y arrastrarla desde abajo del escritorio.

—Chica mala —la acusó él suavemente mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida—. Eso fue muy malo, Tomoyo. Veamos qué clase de castigo podemos encontrar para ti.

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él subió de un tirón sobre su regazo, sosteniéndola boca abajo sobre sus piernas mientras ella luchaba débilmente contra él.

Touya levantó su falda por encima de su trasero, haciendo una mueca ante la vista de los desnudos globos que reveló.

— ¿Touya, te has vuelto loco? ¡Oh mi Dios! —exclamó ella cuando su mano hizo contacto fuertemente con la primera curva redondeada.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, su respiración pesada, dura.

— ¿Puedes todavía saborear mi semen en tu boca, nena? —Él pasó la mano sobre la carne enrojecida.

—Sí —su voz se rompió cuando un dedo bajó por la hendidura de su ano.

—Hija de puta —Él hizo una pausa en el estirado, lleno agujerito de su ano. La base del dilatador que ella llevaba puesto estaba caliente, abrigado por su cuerpo. El ultra–suave, gelatinoso material estiraba su ano, llenándolo, haciendo que su polla se sacudiera de celos.

Él golpeó su culo otra vez. Ella se estremeció, gritando por la sorpresa ante el inesperado dolor.

—De ahora en adelante, solo yo puedo llenar tu ano —la golpeó otra vez para reforzar la orden—. La seducción concluyó, Tomoyo. Ahora empieza la diversión.

Él vio enrojecer sus nalgas mientras le daba varias palmadas más duras. Ella se retorció bajo él, gritando de placer mientras él la zurraba con erótico calor. Se retorció sobre su regazo, sus nalgas levantándose implorantes cuando él se detuvo.

Él no podía resistirlo. Era demasiado débil, pensó. Ella estaba dispuesta a seducirlo. No se suponía que él fuera tan fácil. Tiró del dilatador, liberando el ano, mirando el estiramiento del pequeño agujero, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella gimió de placer mientras lo retiraba. Lentamente lo empujó otra vez en ella, sintiendo su estremecimiento de placer.

—Te voy a follar, Tomoyo —gruñó—. Te voy a follar tan duro, tan profundo, que nunca olvidarás lo que es tenerme llenándote.

Rasgó la pequeña tanga que ella usaba, tirando los pedacitos al piso mientras la levantaba y la empujaba de espaldas sobre el escritorio. Separó sus piernas moviéndose entre ellas, antes de detenerse, sus ojos abiertos de par en par cuando vio el pequeño aro que enmarcaba su hinchado clítoris.

—Hija de puta —dijo él sin aliento.

Su coño estaba perfectamente afeitado, suave y brillante por sus jugos. El aro de oro, brillante y pequeño perforando la capucha de su clítoris era tan atractivo, tan erótico que casi se corrió en ese instante ante su sola visión.

Estaba a segundos de enterrar su hinchada polla en ella, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la oficina los tuvo a ambos alejándose del escritorio. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no había hecho que Takashi cerrara con llave la maldita puerta?

Se cerró apresuradamente los pantalones, echando un vistazo a Tomoyo mientras ella alisaba el vestido nerviosamente sobre sus caderas. Al menos ella podía esconder la maldita prueba de lo que casi había pasado. Él se sentó pesadamente en su silla para esconder el abultamiento de sus pantalones mientras la puerta se abría.

—Señor Kinomoto, el señor Hiragizawa lo necesita arriba —Chiharu entró en la oficina, su expresión perfectamente insulsa mientras Tomoyo se movía nerviosamente a su lado—. Dice que le diga que tenemos el chip Yamazaki listo, pero que hay un problema.

Había un problema si, y no era con el chip. Paseó su mirada de Tomoyo a Chiharu, entonces salió de detrás del escritorio. Él había hablado a Yukito hacía horas, aunque no lo había hecho a través de Chiharu. Ese maldito chip estaba bien. ¿Qué se traían estas dos entre manos?

—Te veré esta noche—se volvió hacia Tomoyo, mirándola cuidadosamente.

—Solo, Touya —murmuró ella firmemente—. Esta noche. Solo.

La miró atentamente durante un momento.

—Solo —. Asintió brevemente y después salió rápidamente de la oficina. Malditas mujeres. Ellas estaban tramando algo. ¿La pregunta era, qué?


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

Ella podría llevar a cabo esto, Tomoyo se aseguró mientras preparaba el dormitorio para la llegada de Touya. Sabía que lo harían en el dormitorio. Al menos eso esperaba. Inspiró profundamente, revisó su apariencia por, lo menos, la décima vez, e intentó calmar sus nervios. Nunca había intentado nada tan valiente sin tomar un trago primero. Era algo, por así decirlo, como un falso coraje.

—Deja de preocuparte —Chiharu salió del baño y entró al cuarto—. Solo tráelo aquí y el resto saldrá solo.

Chiharu estaba vestida toda de negro. Parecía un ladrón. Tomoyo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de que sus nervios sacaran lo mejor de ella otra vez.

— ¿Y si no está de acuerdo con esto? —Pasó sus dedos agitadamente por su cabellera— ¿Y si está furioso Chiharu?

—Entonces él no puede gritar tonta cuando no lo hagas —Se encogió de hombros—. Juego limpio y todo eso, querida. Además, Touya no va a estar furioso. Al principio estará intrigado. Preguntándose qué tan lejos llegarás. ¿No se sorprenderá?

Se podía decir que Chiharu estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no morirse de risa.

—Encuentras esto demasiado divertido Chiharu —suspiró Tomoyo—. No hay forma de que esto vaya a funcionar.

Se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabeza lentamente. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? No era la primera vez que se hacía esta pregunta. Sabía cuándo se metió en esto, que todo lo que Touya deseara se lo daría gustosa. Lo sabía desde hacía años. Lo sabía ahora.

Sin embargo, también sabía, que nadie se lo había dado a Touya de la misma forma. A través de los años en que lo había conocido, viéndolo entregarse desinteresadamente. Siempre. A Eriol, había sido dinero. La única cosa por la que Eriol siempre se preocupaba. Para su gemelo, Yue, era su apoyo, continuamente, no importaba cuando ni dónde. Era lo mismo para ella, para sus amigos. A menudo ni siquiera tenían que preguntar. Si Touya sabía qué se necesitaba, entonces Touya daba.

Solo que entregársele no parecía ser suficiente. Quería retribuirle de la misma manera que él lo haría. Solo su placer. Una fantasía que sabía que él nunca había tenido. Touya el alfa dominante nunca habría permitido que lo ataran, dándoles el control a dos mujeres. Ese era su territorio. Él entregaba placer; nunca lo tomaba egoístamente. Y ella se lo había permitido desde que lo conocía. Ella había tomado todo lo que le daba, nunca cuestionando el por qué, nunca preocupándose por sus necesidades. ¿Realmente era tan malo?

Sabía que no pasaba tan a menudo. Que hasta en la relación con Nakuru y Yukito solo había pasado un par de veces. Como ahora sabía que Touya nunca volvería con Nakuru. ¿Qué pasaba, se preguntó, cuando uno de los miembros se casaba? ¿Por qué, cuando era tan imperativo antes del matrimonio, esa necesidad de compartir sus mujeres se mitigaba después en las relaciones? Al principio no había sido consciente de esto, hasta que Touya saco el tema meses antes.

Solo supongo que la necesidad no está ahí, había dicho encogiéndose de hombros. El amor cambia las cosas, Tomoyo. Las cambia mucho. Pero eso no significa que no desearía que la mujer que amo conociera ese lado de mí. O dejar pasar por alto ese particular placer. Es parte de quien soy.

No lo había entendido entonces. Demonios, no sabía si lo entendía ahora. ¿Por qué cambiaría eso? ¿Y por qué, mientras lo pensaba, quería dar a Touya ese tipo de placer ella misma de alguna pequeña manera? Un regalo sexual, sumamente erótico que definitivamente no pensaba repetir.

Había pensado que era hacerle probar su propia medicina. Se había convencido que así era. Pero realmente no lo era. Quería que Touya supiera que lo aceptaba. Que lo conocía. Que ella entendía. Y quería darle un regalo que sabía que nunca nadie le dio.

—Tomoyo —Chiharu suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de ella—. Touya no es algo serio para mí. Pero tú eres mi amiga. Te prometo que cuando llegue y comencemos con esto, tendré mucho cuidado con tu hombre y con tu amistad.

Tomoyo miro silenciosamente a su amiga. Chiharu suspiro.

—No deseo físicamente a Touya, Tomoyo. Tú sabes eso. Pero sé lo que quieres para él. Somos amigas y quiero tu felicidad sobre todas las cosas. Así que quiero ayudarte a hacer esto.

Tomoyo inclinó su cabeza, mirando de cerca a la otra mujer. Por primera vez la oscura mirada de Chiharu no tenía burla ni risa.

—No me extraña que Touya no sepa qué hacer contigo —susurró suavemente—. Eres como él, Chiharu. Desinteresada…

Chiharu resopló mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

—De ninguna manera Tomoyo. Soy muy egoísta. Cuando acabemos, me vas a ayudar a conseguir ese trabajo en Yamazaki. Tu hombre es un jefe despreciable. Demonios, archiva sus propios papeles, como si supusiera que tiene que hacerlo él —gruño—. Así que no temas, viene con un precio.

Tomoyo escondió su sonrisa. Nunca había sabido la verdadera amiga que tenía. Pero ahora lo sabía. Las noches que Chiharu la había sacado de la casa haciéndola emborracharse, tatuarse, perforarse. Tomoyo recordaba aquellos tristes días claramente. Los días cuando había luchado para darle un sentido a su vida y a quien era. Días que se había preguntado si Eriol había tenido razón. Si realmente era menos mujer de lo que siempre había creído. Nunca lo bastante mujer para un hombre como Touya.

—Está bien, podemos hacer esto —anunció—. Él estará aquí en menos de una hora. Yo lo esposaré, pero va a estar enojado.

—Por supuesto que lo estará —Chiharu sonrío—. Esa es la mejor parte—frotó sus manos con burlona impaciencia—. ¿Podemos vendarle los ojos?


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Once**_

Touya miró a las dos mujeres cuidadosamente. Había tenido un presentimiento, hacía años, de que Tomoyo podía más que coincidir con sus deseos, pero, maldito fuera si alguna vez hubiera esperado esto.

Chiharu. Infiernos, había sospechado que ella era un gato salvaje, pero no podía profesar ningún deseo por ella. Debía admitir que era condenadamente bonita, sin embargo. Solo unas pulgadas más baja que Tomoyo, su piel un contraste oscuro con la piel cremosa de Tomoyo. Su largo pelo negro rizado bajando por su espalda, sus ojos oscuros destellaron con divertido deseo.

—Me debes una, jefe —murmuró ella mientras se movía a lo largo de su costado, sus labios susurrando en su oído mientras Tomoyo se movía al otro—. El gran momento.

Una corriente de ardiente lujuria chamuscó su cuerpo cuando los labios de Tomoyo volaron sobre su cuello. Las sensaciones gemelas eran más fuertes, más poderosas de lo que él había esperado. Tiró de las ataduras, sus dedos se cerraron en puños con su necesidad de tocar ahora. Dos manos acariciaban su pecho, su abdomen, levantando su tensión arterial y su nivel de excitación a alturas que él nunca había soñado que pudieran llegar.

Ambas manos eran suaves, sedosas y calientes. Aunque las de Tomoyo contenían un calor, una suavidad que él no había conocido nunca. Ella lo acarició como si su placer viniera del solo roce de su piel. No es que Chiharu no supiera usar sus manos. Las usaba malditamente bien. Y sus uñas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se apretó cuando las usó sobre su pezón. Mierda, eso no debería sentirse tan condenadamente bien.

—Tomoyo —él gruñó su nombre mientras su mirada fija se oscurecía con el placer que se subía en espiral.

Sintió como si los labios, las lenguas y los dedos seductores estuvieran en todas partes. Sus pezones, su pecho, su abdomen. Una ola de sedoso calor cuando los labios de Tomoyo volaron sobre él y los Chiharu deambulaban sobre su pecho.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Touya? —Tomoyo respiró contra sus labios, sus ojos oscuros a la luz de la vela y llenos de emoción.

—Bésame, Tomoyo —gruñó él—. Antes de que me vuelva loco por tu sabor.

Ella sonrió. Una inclinación lenta de sus labios que hizo que su pene se sacudiera en respuesta. Fue una sonrisa erótica, cautivadora y lo tuvo gimiendo de frustración sensual. Ella se inclinó sobre él, sus pechos rozando contra su brazo, su pecho. El anillo de oro en su pezón lo tentó cuando él bajó la mirada, brillando contra el atractivo pico cuando ella lo arrastró a través de su pecho.

Sus labios tocaron los suyos, su lengua acarició. Su cuerpo brincó cuando los labios de Chiharu se movieron sobre su pecho, su lengua daba vueltas en su pezón. Maldición, no se suponía que eso se sintiera tan bien.

Pero el beso de Tomoyo fundió su cerebro. Luchó contra las correas, desesperado por tocarla. Tenía que tocarla, posar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, mostrarle con su contacto, con su beso, lo que ella significaba para él.

No había ninguna escapatoria de las correas. Ninguna escapatoria del caliente éxtasis que se movía sobre su cuerpo. Los labios de Tomoyo eran fuego sedoso en los suyos cuando su cabeza se levantó para acercarse más al beso que le probaba. Pero ella estaba siempre justo un aliento lejos, lamiéndole, burlándose de él con la necesidad de más.

Las manos de seda eran como caricias de llama en su cuerpo cuando ella finalmente vino a él. Su lengua resbaló en su boca, su roto gemido susurrando alrededor de él cuando ella tomó lo que necesitaba del beso. Profunda, hambrienta, su lengua empujó a través de sus labios, enredándose con la suya, estirando sus sentidos en un instante de lujuria exquisita.

Él gimió ante la pérdida de su roce cuando ella se retiró, sus ojos se abrieron, su mirada se oscureció cuando sus dientes pellizcaron su mandíbula, luego comenzó a moverse más abajo. El olor de la caliente necesidad femenina parecía un afrodisíaco a sus sentidos. Este le rodeó, tensando su cuerpo a un punto de sensible inflamación que era casi dolorosa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —ella respiró en su oído cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse más abajo.

—Me estás matando —jadeó él, sintiendo los labios y la lengua de Chiharu acariciando su abdomen, sus pequeñas manos calientes rozando sus muslos.

—Estoy amándote —negó ella—. Todo tú, Touya. Solo déjame amarte.

Sus labios bajaron, acariciando su pecho, su abdomen. Él gimió de creciente placer, su pene pálpito, se sacudió, cuando ellas bajaron despacio acercándose al centro de sus muslos.

Tomoyo parecía un elegante gatito que se movía alrededor de él, su lengua golpeando su piel, sus dientes arañando sensualmente su carne. Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sus labios se movieron a sus muslos. Calientes, abrasadores con el placer sensual, los labios y la lengua torturaron su carne, acercándose a su desesperada erección para después alejarse.

Estaba seguro que ellas estaban determinadas a volverlo loco. Entonces sintió labios suaves que subían por el interior de un muslo, un aventurero golpe rápido de lengua en la carne lisa de su escroto.

—Tomoyo. —Él luchó por arquearse más cerca cuando la lengua de Tomoyo se unió al juego, lamiendo el eje de su polla, arremolinándose alrededor de la hinchada cabeza.

Podía sentir su liberación acercándose. Su escroto se apretó por eso, su cuerpo volviéndose electrizado. Estaba tan condenadamente cerca, sabía que estaba a unos segundos de correrse por el puro erotismo del acto.

Miró abajo, a lo largo de su cuerpo, para ver a Tomoyo acostada al lado de él, sus pechos rozando su muslo mientras su boca se movía despacio, con adoración sobre su polla. La apretada, pesada carne nervuda relucía con su saliva, sacudiéndose por el latigazo acalorado de su lengua. Sus ojos se cerraron, su placer por su respuesta claramente escrita en su expresión.

Debajo de ella, estirada entre sus muslos abiertos, Chiharu estaba ocupada torturando, atormentando su apretado escroto. Ella lo lamió y chupó, sus dientes lo arañaron eróticamente, su lengua lavándole con brillante calor.

El control era una cosa del pasado. Touya existía solo por el placer, el tormento exquisito que las dos mujeres practicaban sobre su restringido cuerpo. Luchó contra las cadenas, su cuerpo arqueándose, gruñidos ásperos, guturales sonaban en su pecho cuando luchó por su liberación.

Entonces la boca de Tomoyo se apretó en él, llevándole más profundo en su boca, amamantando la cabeza de su polla con un profunda, rítmica flexión de su boca y lengua que resultó ser demasiado cuando se combinaba con el trabajo de la boca de Chiharu en su escroto.

Su ronco grito fue arrancado de su pecho cuando él sintió que su liberación explotaba por su cuerpo. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás, enterrándose en el colchón bajo él mientras sus caderas se arqueaban más alto hacia el tormento de Tomoyo amamantándolo. Los destructivos temblores del clímax sacudieron su cuerpo, sus testículos, disparando su semen de la punta de su polla como si este fuera el primer clímax de su vida.

—Tomoyo. ¡Hija de puta! —Su grito fue arrancado de su misma alma mientras el placer lo mecía, estremeciéndolo, para dejarlo jadeando en una secuela tan intensa que él se preguntó si se recuperaría realmente alguna vez.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Doce**_

Tomoyo se arrastró despacio de la cama a la mañana siguiente. Su cuerpo estaba agradablemente dolorido, dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Touya había estado incontrolable después de liberarlo de las esposas. Solo Dios sabía cuándo Chiharu finalmente se marchó, porque desde el momento en que él ganó su libertad Touya había arrojado a Tomoyo sobre su espalda, su polla empujando duro y rápido dentro de ella, y él no se había detenido durante horas.

El alba se había insinuado en el dormitorio cuando él colapsó al lado de ella, jurando que ella iba a pagar por su pérdida de control. Entrando a la ducha ella se puso bajo el agua humeante, sus ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el recuerdo de los roncos gritos de liberación de Touya, sus palabras roncas, sexys mientras elogiaba su cuerpo, su sexualidad. Esa había sido la noche más asombrosa de su vida.

Apoyándose contra la pared de la ducha ella enjabonó su esponja de baño, su corazón palpitaba con un fuerte ritmo mientras los nervios comenzaban a atraparla otra vez. Ella sabía lo que estaba por venir y aunque eso no la asustaba, se preguntó por los cambios en sí misma. Touya siempre había sido una parte de su vida. Durante años él había estado allí, y aunque hubiera tratado de no apoyarse en él, ella sabía que él estaba allí si surgiera la necesidad.

Siempre allí. Ella mordió su labio cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Siempre esperando, siempre deseando, como ella. Siempre deseando una única cosa, la única parte de ella que la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Era suficientemente valiente para ser la mujer que Touya necesitaba? Pasó la esponja despacio sobre sus pechos, que temblaban ante la sensibilidad de su propio cuerpo. Sí, pensó con otra sonrisa, ella podría hacerlo. Seguramente podría.

De cualquier modo, ella no estaba cerca de terminar con Touya Kinomoto. Él había susurrado las palabras que necesitaba escuchar cuando el sueño la alcanzó esa mañana, pero él todavía tenía que decírselas mientras estuviera totalmente despierta. Tomoyo quería verlo, saber lo que él quiso decir cuando compartió su amor con ella. Él había dicho las palabras vacilando, como inseguro de su reacción o su conciencia.

Yo siempre te amé. Su voz había sido increíblemente suave, áspera y ronca, espesa por la emoción, diferente de cualquier otra que ella hubiera oído en Touya antes. Cuando se vistió, juró que de una vez y para siempre, antes de que esta relación fuera más lejos, ella y Touya tenían que hablar. Había demasiado entre ellos, demasiados secretos, demasiadas palabras no dichas. Este era el momento para aclararlo. Tiempo de aceptar el pasado, no solo por ella, sino también por Touya.

Eriol había dejado una herencia de dolor y amargura con muchas de sus acciones y su brutal crueldad. De alguna manera él había sabido que Touya se preocupaba por ella, del mismo modo que había adivinado sus sentimientos por Touya. Él había usado esas emociones y los había engañado a ambos en su propósito de hacer daño a tantas personas como pudiera. Como si solo despojándolos, viendo la agonía que él creaba, pudiera encontrar algo de felicidad en su vida.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento de eso. Ella misma necesitaba respuestas. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas hacia donde se dirigían ella y Touya. Rápidamente secó su cuerpo, moviéndose dentro del dormitorio para vestirse antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Touya.

Cuando ella entró en la habitación el teléfono sonaba insistentemente.

— ¿Sí? —Ella agarró el receptor mientras comenzaba a buscar en un cajón de su armario ropa interior.

— ¿Almorzamos juntos? —Su oscura voz la hizo temblar, su coño palpitando con demandante necesidad mientras ella cerraba sus ojos para saborear el sonido.

— ¿Dónde? —Su voz era ronca. Ella rechazaba intentar esconder su necesidad ahora. Él la conocía, sabía que no podía resistir el placer que él podría darle.

—Mi oficina, cuando tú te presentes —dijo él suavemente—. Tengo que atender unas pocas cosas primero, después estaré libre el resto del día.

El resto del día para jugar. Luchó para impedir jadear como una adolescente inexperta al pensar en eso. Lo consiguió, pero solo escasamente.

—Suena bien —. Ella jaló una tanga azul medianoche del cajón y un sujetador de seda que hacía juego mientras luchaba por tratar de respirar correctamente.

—Tomoyo —Su voz era suave, baja, un choque de placer sexual a través de sus sentidos.

Ella tragó fuertemente.

— ¿Sí, Touya?

—Usa el dilatador anal otra vez, y ese lindo, pequeño y ajustado vestido violeta que cuelga en tu armario. Y ningún sujetador, Tomoyo.

El sonido dominante, despiadado de su voz la hizo temblar de nerviosa anticipación.

—Tal vez…

—Tomoyo —Había ahora un filo en su voz que hacía a su vulva temblar en reacción—. Úsalo o te prometo que desearás haberlo hecho.

La línea se desconectó.

Tomoyo miró sobresaltada el teléfono durante un segundo antes de reír suavemente. Oh, ahora era un hombre luchando por el control. Desesperadamente. Era un macho alfa dominante luchando para reafirmar su autoridad. Ella lo amaba. ¿Se preguntó cuán rápidamente podría hacerlo perder el equilibrio otra vez? Inspirando profundamente, sonriendo por la anticipación, se juró averiguarlo.

—Los hombres son tan previsibles —Chiharu cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando Touya colgó el teléfono y suspiró profunda y ásperamente.

Él arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente.

— ¿Llamaste, Chiharu?

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos expresivamente. La mujer era una amenaza. Él sabía que era una amenaza cuando la contrató el año anterior; ahora estaba aún más convencido de ello.

—Tú sabes Touya, nosotros nos conocemos el uno al otro desde hace mucho tiempo —Ella se sentó regiamente en la silla enfrente de él, alisando su falda algo distraídamente antes de mirarlo otra vez. Fresca como un pepino, esa era Chiharu.

—Sí —confesó él cuidadosamente, preguntándose a donde iba ella con esto.

—He conocido a Tomoyo todavía mucho más tiempo —suspiró ella con paciencia—. Es una pequeña cosa tan valiente cuando lo quiere ser. Pero esa valentía no va a extenderse al ménage previsto, tal como a ti y a tus amigos les gusta. Si la quieres, vas a tener que sorprenderla. Desafiarla —La voz de Chiharu era un desafío en sí mismo—. Pero una vez que ella lo haga, estoy segura que aceptará totalmente tus pequeños juegos de dominación.

Ella se reclinó en su silla, su actitud era de burlona aceptación ante una excentricidad en la que encontraba poca diversión.

—Sabes, Chiharu —Él se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, controlando su sonrisa—. Como tú dices, nos hemos conocido el uno al otro por algún tiempo. Y no pienses que tú eres la única de nosotros que puede leer fácilmente entre líneas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon en falsa sorpresa.

—Dulzura, nunca imaginé tal cosa —Ella sacudió su cabeza tolerantemente—. Tú tienes realmente ideas extrañas.

—Chiharu, no soy tan simple como tú crees —le advirtió él tranquilamente, permitiéndole ver el centro de firme propósito que él guardaba con cuidado debajo de la superficie. —Conozco muchos de tus pequeños secretos, cariño, y no pienses ni durante un minuto que tú conseguirás hostigar al grupo por siempre.

—Ah ellos —Ella agitó su mano descuidadamente—. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía menos de tus compañeros de juego y más de tu amante —. Ella sonrió abiertamente. —Tomoyo seguirá robando tu control, Touya, si no haces algo rápidamente. ¿Ella puede ser una pequeña cosa dominante, verdad? —Ella se rió entre dientes maliciosamente.

Touya permaneció tranquilo, calmado, aunque su diversión estaba creciendo. Chiharu era sumamente segura, burlona, más que un poco dominante ella misma. Él no podía esperar a ver su caída.

—Chiharu, tienes el resto del día libre —le dijo él suavemente—. Mucho tiempo para almorzar, cena temprano. Te veré mañana.

Ella suspiró, y él estaba intrigado al ver la impresión de un puchero formándose a lo largo de sus labios antes de que ella lo controlara cuidadosamente.

— ¿Y quién va ser el compañero de juegos? —Ella trató de parecer casual, curiosa, pero él atrapó la indirecta de algo más.

Él se inclinó, acercándose a su escritorio, inclinando su cabeza ante la divertida pregunta.

— ¿A quién sugerirías, Chiharu?

Ella se encogió de hombros con negligencia.

—Yo estaba simplemente curiosa, Touya.

— ¿Hay alguien que no debería ser considerado, Chiharu? —Él se reclinó en su silla, mirándola con cuidado.

Ella se paró elegantemente.

—Tú y tus amiguitos no son realmente de mi interés. A propósito, Takashi Yamazaki llamó. Vendrá después del almuerzo para hablar de algo sobre ese contrato con el que tenías problemas — ella bufó desdeñosamente—. Él no quiso escuchar que tú podrías estar ocupado. Iré a almorzar ahora, querido. Ten cuidado con esposas escondidas y otras cosas por el estilo —Su divertida risa era suave, melodiosa en su confianza.

—Chiharu —Él la detuvo cuando ella se acercó a la puerta.

—Sí, Touya —Ella se volvió atrás, su cuerpo se balanceó graciosamente.

—A Takashi le gustan las esposas, dulzura, y mucho más. Tú podrías querer mirar cuánto te burlas de él.

Su sonrisa se volvió malvada, decididamente sexual.

—Oh Touya, querido, no te preocupes. No le haré demasiado daño a él.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras ella dejaba el cuarto. Sabía que Takashi haría finalmente su movimiento con la pequeña belleza temperamental, solo se preguntó si el otro hombre sobreviviría.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Trece**_

La oficina exterior estaba desierta. Tomoyo respiró profundamente, luchando contra el tembloroso dolor en su trasero, ocasionado por el dilatador insertado en él. La seda del vestido raspaba contra sus sensibles pezones. Su sexo chorreaba ardientemente. Hasta cierto punto, sospechaba lo que estaba por suceder. La creciente ráfaga de temor, nervios y anticipación casi la tenía jadeando de deseo.

Puso traba a la puerta mientras la cerraba detrás de ella. Las oficinas principales estaban silenciosas esta tarde, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo de que ella y Touya fueran molestados.

La noche anterior se había entregado a Touya del único modo en que sabía hacerlo, para demostrarle que comprendía las necesidades y deseos que eran tan parte de él. Incluso comprendía, hasta cierto punto, esa misma necesidad. Viendo a Chiharu tocarlo, observar su deseo, su placer, oír su respiración vacilar mientras permitía que el placer lo cubriera, había sido increíblemente excitante.

Al preparar la experiencia, estaba más que consciente de que le había otorgado permiso a Touya, implícitamente, para que le devolviera la pelota. Le había dado su aceptación sin palabras, y ahora luchaba por contener su nerviosismo ante la elección. Ella jamás había sido tomada de semejante modo. Jamás había sido compartida entre dos hombres. Hasta Touya, jamás había conocido un amor tan duro, ese placer tan increíble, en espirales, que podía ser conseguido desde el límite más oscuro de la lujuria.

Se mordió el labio mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de él. Estaba apenas abierta, y ningún sonido provenía del cuarto que estaba más allá. De algún modo, él se las había arreglado para controlarse nuevamente. Podía sentirlo, lo sabía. La voz de él en el teléfono, más temprano, se lo había asegurado.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, entrando a la habitación mientras su mirada buscaba a Touya.

Él estaba parado frente a las enormes ventanas, cubiertas por cortinados. La habitación estaba oscura; su forma era alta, elegante, imponente.

—Cierra la puerta con llave —Su voz era un fuerte estruendo de lujuria.

Tomoyo sintió que su vientre se apretaba, su coño se colmaba. Cerró la puerta con manos temblorosas, girando la llave y casi sobresaltándose ante el agudo sonido que produjo. Se quedó parada en silencio, observándolo, intentando no jadear por sus propias crecientes necesidades sexuales. Podía sentir que sus pezones se endurecían aún más, su coño apretándose con una insoportable necesidad.

Sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia la mesa baja frente al sofá de cuero. Tomoyo respiró hondo para evitar gemir. Sobre la mesa yacía un tubo de lubricación, dos pequeñas abrazaderas para los pezones y un consolador de gelatina, quizás de la mitad del ancho del pene de él, pero igual de largo. Su mirada regresó a él.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando él se movió. Una ondulación de movimientos mientras él caminaba hacia la mesa baja, observando primero los artículos y luego a ella.

—Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, Tomoyo —dijo suavemente—. Jamás me esforcé por ocultar quién soy o lo que disfruto de ti.

Se detuvo por largos momentos, como esperando para ver si ella negaría sus palabras. Ella no podía. Siempre lo había sabido.

—Otros me llamarían pervertido… depravado —continuó—. Tampoco negaré eso. Definitivamente, no es convencional, pero es quien soy. Y es un deseo que no puedes negarte, Tomoyo. Ya no.

Ella no estaba intentando negarlo, pero que la condenaran si supiera qué hacer ahora. Se lamió los labios nerviosamente, consciente de que los ojos de él se estrechaban ante ese movimiento.

—No lo he negado, Touya —dijo finalmente con suavidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de él.

—No, no lo has hecho —Levantó su brazo, extendiendo la mano hacia ella— Ven aquí, Tomoyo.

Ella caminó hacia él lentamente, temblando, dolorosamente consciente de su cuerpo y del fuego sexual que lo recorría. Sintió como si hubiese llamas saltando en su coño, quemando directo hasta su alma. Mientras se aproximaba a él, el calor quemó su cuerpo, sus senos, su ano. Casi se estremeció por el hambre de sentirlo embistiendo fuerte y duro dentro de ella. Dominándola. Otorgando el regalo de su propia rendición, su completa sumisión a sus propias necesidades.

Las manos de él se deslizaron hacia arriba por sus brazos. Tomoyo respiró profundamente, su hambre de él casi superaba cualquier apariencia de control que podría haber poseído. Su carne se estremeció, pequeños escalofríos se elevaban ante el roce calloso de las palmas de él, ante el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres para mí? —le preguntó él mientras sus dedos se movían hacia los pequeños botones del vestido de ella, dejando en libertad el primero—. ¿Cuánto he esperado para tocarte, cuántas noches pasé acostado en una fiebre de furia mientras Eriol vivía? Rogándole a Dios que no te tocara, que no te lastimara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra esos recuerdos.

—No habrá más mentiras entre nosotros, Tomoyo. No más secretos —Se inclinó más cerca, con sus labios rozando la oreja de ella mientras le susurraba—: ¿Sabes lo duro que fue partir las noches que iba a cenar mientras él vivía, con su permiso para follarte resonando en mis oídos? ¿Mi necesidad de escucharte gritar mi nombre, palpitando contra mi pene?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de asombro ante la cercanía de la violencia en su tono.

—Lo siento —Tembló mientras él la sostenía—. No lo sabía. Tenía tanto miedo de… esto —Ella tembló mientras él le mordisqueaba el lóbulo.

Antes de que ella pudiese adivinar sus intenciones, la mano de él se enganchó en el frente de su vestido, y con un rápido movimiento desgarró la tela. Los botones se esparcieron mientras ella jadeaba, sorprendida, solo para gemir de placer cuando los labios de él cubrieron los suyos, su lengua hundiéndose tras los labios apartados, hacia el húmedo interior de su boca.

Él apartó de un tirón los jirones de seda que quedaban sobre el cuerpo de ella un segundo antes de que sus brazos la aplastaran contra su pecho. El algodón egipcio de su camisa le raspó los pezones, quemándola con la sensación, mientras los labios de él se movían hambrientamente sobre los suyos, su lengua embistiendo entre sus labios, lamiendo los suyos, enroscándose mientras ella gemía con una creciente necesidad.

Su coño se contrajo espasmódicamente entre sus muslos, chorreando furiosamente mientras el peso del aro en su pezón tironeaba del sensible pico de un seno. Una mano se movió hacia el peso de la masa de su cabello mientras él le echaba la cabeza más hacia atrás, los labios moviéndose por el cuello de ella, acariciando hormigueantes arcos eléctricos de sensaciones sobre su carne antes de que él levantara la cabeza y la observara con una oscura excitación.

Ella se quedó allí parada, jadeando, balanceándose mientras él se apartaba de ella. Estirándose, él tomó las dos abrazaderas de pezones mientras ella tragaba con esfuerzo. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras él la miraba cuidadosamente, con las pequeñas abrazaderas enjoyadas en la mano.

La cabeza de él descendió hacia sus senos.

—Touya —Su gemido fue en parte temor, en parte una increíble necesidad de que la lengua de él comenzara a lamer, que los labios chuparan hasta que sus pezones estuvieran duros y dolorosos en los montículos de sus pechos.

—Solo un poquito de dolor —susurró él—. Pero te agrada un poquito de dolor, ¿cierto, Tomoyo?

Colocó la primera abrazadera; su firme y mordiente presión casi la hacía llegar al clímax, por el dolor/placer. No pudo contener su grito mientras él aplicaba la compañera a su otro pezón. Se estaba balanceando, su coño derramando su espeso jugo mientras las sensaciones amenazaban con abrumarla.

El dedo de él empujó las pequeñas joyas que colgaban de la abrazadera, y ella se mordió el labio ante el tirón en su carne furiosamente excitada.

—Touya, no sé si puedo soportarlo —El placer y el dolor la estaban inundando.

Los dedos de él fueron hacia su mejilla, tocándola amable, amorosamente.

—Cuando sea demasiado, Tomoyo, simplemente dilo. No tomaré de ti, nena. Quiero darte.

Ella se mordió el labio ante la emoción en la voz de él. Palpitaba con la necesidad de él de demostrarle todo lo que era, haciendo eco con sus propios deseos profundos y oscuros.

—Recuéstate en el sofá. Sobre tu estómago —Su voz era áspera al luchar por controlarse—. Levanta tus caderas. Déjame ver lo bien que se llena tu trasero con ese dilatador.

Ella casi se dejó caer en la alfombra ante el estallido de debilitante lujuria que subió súbitamente a través su cuerpo. Hizo lo que él le ordenaba, estirándose sobre la fría y ajustado cobertor que cubría el sofá de cuero. Ubicó su cuerpo como él había exigido, estremeciéndose ante la idea de la mirada de él volando hacia el grueso artilugio que la estiraba.

—Hermoso —murmuró él, un segundo antes de que ella lo escuchara desvistiéndose.

Un deseo agónico atravesó el cuerpo de ella. Las abrazaderas en sus pezones no estaban demasiado apretadas; la presión la estaba matando, por la necesidad de tener más. Un segundo más tarde, llegó.

No hubo advertencia. Ni un sonido que indicara sus intenciones. La mano de él aterrizó firmemente, caliente sobre la redondeada nalga. Tomoyo gritó, pero más que el dolor, el placer abrió un destructivo camino a través de su cuerpo mientras su vagina bramaba con una furiosa demanda. Un segundo más tarde, otro golpe cayó sobre la otra nalga. Ella se sobresaltó, gritando, aunque sus caderas se arquearon por más.

No podía soportarlo. Una abrasante lujuria la inundó, apoderándose de ella de un modo que jamás podría haber imaginado. En cuestión de minutos su trasero ardía, su coño goteaba, llorando con ávida necesidad.

—Tienes el culo más hermoso que haya visto en una mujer —dijo él mientras su mano calmaba la carne doliente—. ¿Sabes cuántas noches me he masturbado pensando en follar tu dulce trasero, Tomoyo?


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

Tomoyo gimió. Sus músculos se apretaron alrededor del dilatador que la estiraba, anticipando la invasión más dura, más caliente de su grueso pene dentro de ella. Sus nalgas estaban calientes por las encendidas palmadas de su mano, su coño un infierno de excitación no apagada.

—Mío —susurró él otra vez mientras su boca subía por la caliente curva de una nalga, haciéndola sacudirse por el placer que reverberaba en su sistema. —Pero primero, te quiero lista para mí.

Él se movió entre sus muslos, su mano en sus caderas, impulsándola a elevarse más. Tomoyo apretó sus puños en el cobertor del sofá, doblando sus rodillas para levantarse. El fuerte, apretado gemido de él de aprobación hizo que sus jugos se derramasen copiosamente desde su sexo caliente.

Tomoyo se estremeció cuando sintió que sus dedos agarraban la base del dilatador antes de sacarlo despacio de su cuerpo. La amplia base la estiró ardientemente, haciéndola gemir por la excitación creciente y después por la pérdida cuando ésta se deslizó completamente de ella. Pero Touya no tenía ninguna intención de renunciar a su deseo.

Ella oyó el movimiento. Escuchó la tapa del tubo, el chasquido de gel de lubricación, luego sintió que aplicaba una espesa capa en su entrada trasera mientras empujaba sus dedos brevemente dentro de ella.

—Quise comenzar suave —susurró él mientras su brazo se enganchaba alrededor de su cintura para acercarla a él mientras se reclinaba contra el sofá detrás de ella—. Primero el consolador y yo, después avanzaremos, pero no pienso que pueda esperar, Tomoyo.

Ella luchó por una sensación de equilibrio cuando sus manos la movieron, trayéndola sobre sus caderas, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de él, de espaldas a él mientras su miembro daba un empellón en su apertura anal.

Ella se estremeció, sus manos agarraron sus muñecas donde éstas sostenían su cintura, su entrada trasera onduló abriéndose cuando él presionó su miembro en ella.

— ¡Oh Dios, Touya! —Ella podría sentir la carne gruesa de su ano que se abría a la cabeza acampanada de su miembro cuando él la presionó más cerca.

El calor atravesó su sexo, su recto y su columna cuando ella sintió a sus músculos abrirse despacio para él. El fuerte pico de dolor, la ardiente excitación, todo se combinaba para empujar al pasado sus nociones preconcebidas sobre la lujuria. La necesidad parecía un demonio dentro de ella, luchando para liberarse cuando Touya despacio se deslizó en el canal bien engrasado.

Ella cantó su nombre cuando sintió cada pulgada deslizándose en su trasero. Deliberadamente, lentamente.

—Tomoyo, eres tan apretadas —susurró él mientras la hinchada cabeza finalmente estuvo alojada—. Tan caliente y dulce, nena.

Ella gritó. No pudo evitarlo. Su miembro se deslizó hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella con un golpe liso, en su trasero caliente mientras el placer/dolor azotaba violentamente por su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir los jugos gotear de su coño, sus pezones apretado por las abrazaderas palpitando en respuesta cuando él la apretó contra su pecho.

—Despacio, nena—Él beso su hombro, su lengua que acarició su carne—. Solo un minuto, nena. Solo acostúmbrate a ello. Está bien.

Ella jadeaba, pero no solo por el dolor, aunque la presión fuera cortante. De placer. En una agonía de necesidad. Ella podría sentir su orgasmo concentrarse en su misma matriz.

—Touya, ayúdame —susurró ella desesperadamente, los dedos de una mano fueron a su sexo, rodeando el aumentado clítoris mientras ella ondulaba contra él.

Oh Dios. Estaba bien. Ella se movió otra vez, un pie resbaló al suelo para anclarla mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en reflejo, conduciendo su miembro más profundamente dentro de ella cuando ella cambió la posición.

Ella sollozaba por el placer ahora, sus dedos se movían frenéticamente a la entrada de su sexo dolorido solo para hacer que Touya los agarrara, los contuviera mientras sus caderas se arqueaban, retirando su miembro unas meras pulgadas para luego hundirlo otra vez.

Ella se retorció en el empalamiento, luchando para liberar sus manos mientras gritos ásperos salían de sus labios. Estaba tan caliente, tan excitada que sintió como si fuese a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

—Touya, no puedo soportarlo —ella lanzó un grito cuando una de sus manos sostuvo las suyas, mientras la otra la ayudaba a levantar sus caderas lo suficiente como para permitir que él comenzara una serie de suaves empujes en su trasero.

Ella se rompía. Podría sentir su coño apretarse, contrayéndose, pidiendo que lo llenaran. Estaba a tan solo unos segundos de gritar por la necesidad cuando la cerradura de la puerta de la oficina hizo un clic y la puerta fue abierta lentamente.

Takashi Yamazaki entró en la habitación, metiéndose en el bolsillo la llave mientras se movía hacia el sofá. Sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente en los botones de su camisa.

— ¿Tomoyo? —Touya susurró su nombre mientras su miembro palpitaba en su apretado trasero.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Takashi, sabiendo que su coño atraía su mirada fija, los jugos relucientes que cubrieron los pliegues desnudos cuando Touya asaltó su ano. Él se desnudó rápidamente, su miembro saltó libre cuando él dejó caer sus pantalones, el eje densamente nervado hinchado y más que listo para llenarla.

— ¿Quieres, Tomoyo? —Le preguntó Takashi mientras una mano iba a su gruesa erección—. Me marcharé si no me quieres.

¿Pero lo quería ella? Sus ojos se dirigieron a su miembro mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos eróticos de él llenándola, aliviando la necesidad abrasadora que atormentaba a su sexo.

Él se inclinó entre sus rodillas, separando más sus piernas, bajando su cabeza a su hinchado clítoris cuando Touya comenzó a empujar despacio en su trasero otra vez. Su posición a medias reclinada permitió que él retirara su miembro varios centímetros antes de volver a hundirlo otra vez, meciendo su cuerpo con el placer/dolor que pasaba como un rayo mientras la boca de Takashi se cerraba, chupando su clítoris. No tardó mucho antes que los inicios del primer orgasmo explosivo se extendiesen por el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Ella se apretó, gritando, luchando por el equilibrio cuando Touya levantó sus manos, agarró las abrazaderas de sus pezones y liberó su carne atormentada mientras la primera explosión se extendió por ella.

Solo había gritado su nombre cuando Takashi se puso en pie, doblando sus rodillas y comenzó a introducir su miembro en los músculos que se convulsionan de su sexo.

—Tranquila, nena. Así, amor. Siente lo bueno que puede ser. Siéntelo, Tomoyo, qué jodidamente bueno puede ser —. Él se quedó inmóvil bajo ella mientras Takashi comenzaba a follarla con golpes lentos, cortos, empujando su abultado miembro más profundamente dentro de los límites apretados como un puño de su sexo.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, su mirada fija se oscureció cuando Touya siguió canturreando en su oído, su miembro palpitando en su trasero cuando Takashi hundía su impresionante erección profundamente dentro del canal apretado de su coño.

Ella estaba jadeando, rogando, distantemente asombrada de que los gritos y súplicas vinieran de su propia garganta.

—Sí —La cabeza de ella cayó sobre el hombro de Touya mientras sus labios se presionaban sobre su mejilla—. Sí. Dios. Fóllame. Touya, hazlo follarme con fuerza, antes de que me muera.

Sus palabras roncas actuaron como un catalizador en los dos hombres. Ella no sabía qué manos la apoyaron encima del cuerpo de Touya; no se preocupó. En sincronización perfecta sintió que Touya deslizaba su polla hasta casi abandonar su apretado trasero mientras Takashi empujaba fuerte, seguro y profundamente en su apretado sexo. Takashi se retiró, solo para hacer que Touya se elevara dentro del apretado calor de su trasero.

Las penetraciones duales eran más de lo que sus aumentadas emociones y su cuerpo demasiado sensible podían procesar al mismo tiempo. Cuando ellos comenzaron a follarla duro y rápido, sus gemidos mezclándose con sus gritos femeninos, ella cayó precipitadamente en un orgasmo tan explosivo, tan violento que perdió su aliento, perdió su control y se rindió al azote ciclónico de emoción y placer/dolor que se extendió por su cuerpo. Takashi y Touya gimieron su nombre y empezaron a eyacular violenta y profundamente dentro de sus convulsionados canales.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Capítulo Quince **_

—Ahí, nena… —Esto no estaba terminado. Horas más tarde Tomoyo temblaba, su cuerpo empapado de transpiración mientras otro orgasmo todavía la atravesaba.

La polla de Touya estaba eyaculando pesadamente en su hinchado sexo, mientras Takashi lo hacía otra vez en el apretado nicho de su trasero. Había habido poco respiro durante las horas en que ellos la habían complacido. Touya la había sostenido una vez, mirando, susurrándole explícitas directivas mientras ambos miraban a Takashi separar los labios de su coño, su polla entrando lentamente en ella, volviéndola loca mientras Touya le decía lo hermosa que era, susurrándole lo bella que era en su placer.

Y el placer nunca se terminaba.

Hubo poca resistencia en ella cuando ellos finalmente abandonaron su cuerpo y Touya la ayudó a derrumbarse débilmente en el sofá. La noche había caído, las oficinas que conocía estaban vacías y ella estaba demasiado repleta, demasiado satisfecha para siquiera pensar en moverse ahora.

Ella sintió la suave manta cubriendo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio, solo débilmente consciente de que Touya y Takashi se vestían.

Touya la miró. El cansancio pesando en sus miembros mientras se cerraba la cremallera de sus pantalones y miraba a Takashi abotonarse su propia camisa. El otro hombre estaba tranquilo, reflexivo, mientras miraba a Tomoyo. Su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros, pegándose húmedamente a la mojada carne mientras ella caía dormida.

—Eriol no la merecía —Takashi suspiró mientras la respiración de ella se volvía más profunda.

—Lo sé, Takashi —Touya era muy consciente del hecho de que había varios de los miembros de su grupo que tenían puesto los ojos sobre Tomoyo incluso antes de la muerte de Eriol—. Ella es mía.

Takashi asintió bruscamente. Él más que los otros, Touya lo sabía, había estado interesado. Así como sabía que cualquier mujer que aceptara a Yamazaki probablemente acabaría mordiendo mucho más de lo que ella podría masticar.

—Ella es mujer de un solo hombre —suspiró Takashi, sonriendo como un libertino—. Dudo que apreciara los planes que tenía para ella.

—Mujer incorrecta —estuvo de acuerdo Touya.

Takashi cabeceó otra vez.

—Ten cuidado con ella, Touya. Ella te ama, lo sabes.

Sí, él sabía eso, pensó Touya. Ella había demostrado eso la noche anterior de formas que él nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Como yo la amo a ella, Takashi —él suspiró. Siempre lo había hecho. Desde que la conocía.

Takashi asintió bruscamente para entonces abandonar la oficina con un rápido, decidido paso. Touya sacudió su cabeza mientras se derrumbaba en la silla frente a Tomoyo y la miraba dormir.

Ella era la cosa más hermosa en el mundo para él. Durante años había temido que finalmente tendría que refrenar su sexualidad para tenerla. Refrenar la necesidad de verla rendirse al máximo placer. La de permitir a su cuerpo ser completamente, abrumadoramente sumiso a sus propios deseos. Para tomar el mayor regalo él podía ofrecerle. El regalo de su completa, desinhibida sexualidad.

Algunas mujeres tenían ese centro oculto, deseos más oscuros, buscaban el máximo placer. Así como a Touya, a ellas les gustaba que él tuviera la mitad masculina de ese centro. La necesidad de ver y sentir la rendición de sus mujeres a aquella escondida sexualidad. Ver a alguien en quien ellos confiaban, alguien que ellos conocían, tocando los deseos oscuros y la sensualidad de sus mujeres. Era lo máximo, una liberación diferente a cualquier otra.

No es que esto pasara a menudo. Pero a veces. Suspirando, él se movió al armario de la oficina y sacó el vestido que había traído para ella esa noche. Lo puso sobre la silla mientras iba hacia ella otra vez.

—Despiértate, nena —susurró él, mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y se dirigía a la ducha del otro lado de su oficina—. Vamos. Es tiempo de planear el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ella abrió sus ojos, soñolientos, seductores y sus labios se fruncieron en una risa tentadora.

— ¿El resto de nuestras vidas, huh? —Ella anudó sus brazos perezosamente alrededor de sus hombros, levantando la mirada hacia él, amándolo. Él podía sentir su amor, el calor que se extendía sobre él cuando lo miraba.

—El resto de nuestras vidas —Él la dejó en el cuarto de baño, fijando la vista en ella—. Te amo, Tomoyo. Ya debes saber eso ahora.

Su sonrisa le alumbró el alma.

—Yo te amo, Touya. Excepto esta cosa de compartir —. Ella se refregó vacilantemente su oído. —Vamos a mantener eso a un mínimo —sugirió ella suavemente—. Realmente te prefiero a ti.

Él rió en silencio, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, deseando tener la energía de lanzarla al piso y follarla otra vez. Simplemente por el puro placer de hacerlo.

—Definitivamente al mínimo —le prometió mientras se alejaba de ella, bajando la vista hacia ella, adorándola—. Solo cuando lo necesites, nena. Lo prometo, solo cuando lo necesites.


	16. EPILOGO

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, como verán se trata ahora de la amiga de Tomoyo, pero como a mí me encanta Touya y Tomoyo seguiremos con los mismos personajes, así que para que no se enreden los de la anterior historia serán Yue y Naoko, los iré cambiando conforme las historias avancen, ya saben esto lo hago por diversión, la historia no es mía es de Lora Leigh y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco.**_

_**PD: recuerden esta historia es demasiado fuerte así que si no te gustan con demasiado lemon, ni la leas, porque es muuuuuy caliente.**_

Seduction

**Lora Leigh**

_**(3° de la serie Bound Hearts)**_

_**Epílogo**_

"_Hola Jaded__, ¿cómo andan las cosas?"_ Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador, y en los labios de Chiharu se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

"_Lentas, Wicked__. Muy lentas,"_ tecleó ella, bufando con el eufemismo.

La vida cibernética que ella llevaba era completamente opuesta a la vida real de la que escapaba todas las tardes que tenía la posibilidad. Los mismos hombres, las mismas fiestas, la misma mierda. Ella se había aburrido de las interminables rondas hacía meses. Por qué se había aburrido, aún no lo había resuelto.

"_¿Tu jefe sigue haciendo sus propios archivos?" _Eso era una broma que había hecho en los chat-room en los que participaba. Había contado la historia el primer día que había ocurrido. Cada uno había parecido intimidado por su logro. Ella personalmente había esperado al menos una discusión con Touya Kinomoto entonces. No había esperado que él realmente hiciera sus propios archivos de mierda.

"Infiernos si lo sé" tecleó ella finalmente. "Pienso que él me despidió hoy."

Trasladarla, despedirla, era la misma cosa. Le gustaba trabajar con Kinomoto. No era exactamente desafiante pero le dejaba mucho tiempo para ir de compras.

"¿Despedida?" Las palabras centellaron. "Él no se atrevería a despedirte."

Ella se rió de ella misma. Hubo días en que Kinomoto había querido matarla, pero había resistido al impulso con más autocontrol del que ella pensó que tenía. Por supuesto, la boda que planeaba Tomoyo lo tenía bastante cansado. Eso o las visitas de ella a su oficina por la tarde.

"Él dice que es un traslado. Él me envió al infierno, Wicked." Ella suspiró con el pensamiento.

La fusión entre Yamazaki y Hiragizawa había sido más que una sorpresa el mes pasado. Incluso mayor fue la sorpresa de que ella ahora sería la ayudante personal de Takashi Yamazaki.

"_¿Trasladada?"_ Las preguntas cortas eran tan típicas de Wicked. Ella casi podía sentir su impaciencia. "¿_Al Infierno?"_

"_Al Infierno,"_ suspiró ella. "_Mi nuevo jefe es Lucifer. Esto no va a ser divertido. Ahí se van todas mis horas de recreo... (Puchero)"_ Ella tecleó la expresión sintiéndose ofendida. Takashi Yamazaki no era su idea del jefe perfecto. "_Espero que él esconda al menos algo de sentido del humor bajo ese ceño fruncido que tiene. Apuesto que no sabe la diferencia entre un ménage y una margarita. ¿A quién le diré todas mis bromas sucias?"_

Takashi frunció el ceño. Hija de puta. ¿Lucifer, verdad? ¿No conocía la diferencia entre un ménage y una margarita? Él murmuró una serie de maldiciones volátiles cuando se alejó del ordenador y comenzó a caminar furiosamente. Sabionda, pequeña sabandija viperina. Él podía enseñarle un jodido ménage que recordaría hasta su siguiente vida si seguía con esta mierda. Ella no tenía ningún sentido del decoro y le había mostrado cero respetos cada vez que él se aparecía por la oficina de Touya.

Ella lo picaba con esa lengua viperina suya, sonreía con satisfacción cada vez que tenía la posibilidad y mostraba de cien modos diferentes que esperaba que él se arrastrara a sus perfectos pies diminutos. Hija de puta. Por saborear ese dulce, pequeño cuerpo él podría hacerlo y eso era lo que realmente le irritaba.

"_¿Aún respiras?"_ Su ácida pregunta surgió como un mensaje instantáneo con un suave sonido.

"_Sí, solo estaba preguntándome la conexión entre el ménage y la margarita,"_ tecleó él, maldiciéndose de mil formas diferentes. Estaba loco para haberla pedido como asistente personal. Había perdido su nunca amorosa mente.

"_Ninguna conexión."_ Él hizo una pausa con la respuesta, frunció el ceño. Jaded siempre tenía una razón para maldecir en casi cada frase que decía. A menos que ella fuera infeliz. A menos que estuviera sola. Él había aprendido eso durante el año pasado. Había hecho de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ella su meta.

"_¿Estas bien, Jaded?"_ Él realmente no debería preocuparse, pero lo hacía.

"_Sí, estoy bien"_ Sus palabras sonaron depresivas, hasta por la impersonal caja de comunicación. "_Tal vez iré de compras mañana. Oí que hay una rebaja en zapatos…"_

"_Uh oh. Pobres vacas, sacrificando sus vidas para apoyar tu adicción."_ Él sacudió su cabeza, aún preocupado. Ella no actuaba normal.

"Vacas, caimanes, lo que sea." ¡No!, esta no era su Jaded.

"Oye nena, puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes." Él la necesitaba también.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"_Ella es mi amiga."_ Las palabras finalmente llegaron con una sensación de tristeza. "_No puedo creer que ella tenga tan mal gusto con los hombres."_

"_¿Sí?"_ Él ni siquiera pretendió entender.

"_La quiero como una hermana."_ Ella tenía que estar hablando de Tomoyo.

Él esperó a ver lo que ella decía.

"¡No puedo creer que ella realmente folló con Lucifer! ¿Está loca? ¿Ha perdido el juicio? El hombre es un paria. No tiene ningún estilo. Ninguna clase, y dudo que tenga un pene de más de trece centímetros de largo. Probablemente solo necesitaba un dedo o dos para masturbarse."

Él se recostó despacio en su silla. Su pene, los trece centímetros y varios más, pulsaba ultrajado. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"_El hombre mira con ceño. Es despreciable. Camina como si fuera un toro en un negocio de loza china. Es tan aburrido. ¡Cristo!. Necesito un nuevo trabajo."_

Sus puños se apretaron, sus dientes rechinaron mientras veía todo rojo. La pequeña bruja viperina. ¿Un toro en una tienda de loza china? ¿Pene de trece centímetros? ¿Pene de trece centímetros? Ohh, él le mostraría mucho más que trece centímetros de mierda. Maldición. La mujer tenía una mordida que haría a un perro rabioso enorgullecerse.

"_Si renuncias, piensa en todos esos zapatos que llorarían."_ Era lamentable. Verdaderamente lamentable, pero él estaría condenado si tecleaba su ultraje por Internet. Probablemente guardaría el mensaje de mierda para mostrárselo a todos sus compañeros de chat. Él bufó. Oh, ella se sorprendería.

"**Bueno, es verdad. Pero definitivamente lo estoy pensando."**

Él se calmó. Pensándolo, ¿verdad? Él había previsto esto.

"**Bien, buena suerte cariño. Ahora voy a desconectarme. Cita caliente esta noche."**

Nada pasó durante largos momentos.

"**Bueno. Buenas noches."**

"Buenas noches, cariño. Anímate, tal vez tengas suerte y él tenga más de trece centímetros." Él gruñó.

"Como si eso pudiera ayudarle." Él casi podía oír la vibración arrogante de las palabras. "¿Dónde oh donde se han ido todos los alfa? Tu madre debe haberte amamantado por mucho tiempo."

"O la tuya te alimentó con veneno y especias en vez de dulce leche" tecleó él furiosamente. Y él lo decía en serio.

"**LOL****. Esa fue buena, Wicked. Diviértete por mí mientras estás fuera. Hablaremos más tarde"**

Él cerró la ventana. Apagó el programa, malditamente cerca de temblar de rabia y excitación. Se paró, empujando sus dedos despiadadamente por su pelo mientras rechinaban sus dientes con cólera. Condenada. Lucifer, ¿verdad? Trece centímetros, ¿verdad? Él gruñó mientras caminaba por la casa, descolgando la chaqueta de cuero del poste de la escalera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La señorita Chiharu Mihara estaba lista para una maldita sorpresa.

Fin

Notas: espero que les haya encantado como a mí, la verdad voy a seguir actualizando la siguiente historia no se desesperen, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .

Jaded: Nick de Chiharu... aburrida, harta, cínica.

Wicked: Nick de Takashi... perverso.

Abreviación de "laughing out loud" (risa ruidosa, carcajada), o menos común, "lots of laughs" (muchas risas). Es un término solo usado en internet: salones de chat, foros, juegos en red y programas de mensajería instantánea.


End file.
